Le sort des mille éclats
by Solae44
Summary: Un jour, alors que la petite ville de Storybrooke connaissait calme et rédemption, elle fut frappée par un sortilège si étrange que la ville entière fut rapidement piégée dans une situation bien étrange et complètement bizarre - SwanQueen - La magie est avec nous!
1. Le mur

**Helloooo tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà pour une autre histoire !**

 **Celle-là même pour laquelle j'ai fait une pause sur « Les aléas du destin ». Vous constaterez que la pause a été courte ;-) !**

 **C'était censé être un OS mais j'ai tellement écrit, que je l'ai coupé en 7 parties. Je confirme ; cette petite histoire est terminée. Je me remets donc tout de suite au travail pour finir « Les aléas du destin ».**

 **Pour cet OS en plusieurs parties, j'ai revisité le sortilège des mille éclats. Pour le bien de mon histoire, j'ai ajusté deux ou trois petites choses. Gold peut être touché par le sort, même s'il est le ténébreux, ainsi que Crochet qui a son cœur, ici, et Emma qui n'a pas de bracelet. L'effet du sort une fois lancé est complètement différent que dans la série. Il ne fait pas ressortir les pires émotions, bien au contraire.**

 **C'est ma toute première histoire en rated M, soyez indulgente…**

 **Excusez-moi, s'il reste des fautes ou des erreurs dans les temps utilisés, j'ai tout écrit sur le bloc-notes de mon téléphone. C'est une bonne excuse ;-p !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Le mur -**

Je m'appelle Régina Mills et je suis la Mairesse de Storybrooke. Je suis même la créatrice de cette ville. Est-ce que je regrette mes années de cruauté, de tueries et de vengeance ? Absolument pas. Ça n'a pas été un choix facile, j'ai perdu la seule personne qui croyait en ma faculté de bonté et de rédemption.

Comment je l'ai perdue ? Je l'ai tué. Tout simplement.

Quand la vengeance se glisse dans vos veines jusqu'à inonder votre coeur, vous ne pensez à rien d'autre. Seul votre but fixé a de l'importance. Alors oui, j'ai tué mon père pour lancer une malédiction horrible. Détruire les fins heureuses. Si moi, je n'avais pas la mienne alors les autres non plus.

Pendant 28 ans, j'ai régné sur cette ville comme sur mon royaume, j'ai évincé ceux qui m'étaient gênants, j'ai utilisé ceux qui m'étaient d'une aide précieuse. Jusqu'à un 22 octobre où une jeune femme blonde se présentait chez moi en pleine nuit, prétendant être là mère biologique de mon fils. Emma Swan.

La première année a été un vrai calvaire. Je réussissais toujours à faire disparaître les parasites facilement, mais cette Emma Swan fut le plus gros parasite jamais rencontré. Même au sein de la forêt enchantée, je n'avais pas rencontré d'adversaire si têtue et pleine de ressource.

Est-ce que cela m'a énervé ? Oui.

Est-ce que j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner ? Oui.

Ai-je voulu sa mort ? Oui.

Mais rien, n'a fonctionné. Quand Graham a commencé à sortie de son amnésie maléfique, j'ai su que ma malédiction arrivait à son terme. J'ai paniqué, car je savais que mon fils, qui ne voyait en moi, que la méchante reine, finirait par me fuir et avoir peur de moi. Et ce fut le cas. J'étais dévasté. Daniel, mon père et maintenant je perdais la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi et que j'aimais de tout mon coeur.

Contre toute attente, la seule et unique personne qui a cru en un changement possible chez moi, a été Emma Swan. Elle n'a pas lâché, pourtant, j'ai plusieurs fois failli retomber facilement et volontairement dans la noirceur. Mais elle était là. Sans cesse à me répéter que ce n'était pas ce qu'Henry voulait, qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, qu'elle soit gentille avec tout le monde. J'y ai cru, à chaque fois. Je m'énervais contre elle, mais j'y croyais de nouveau. L'amour de mon fils était le plus important.

Finalement, les années ont passé et Miss Swan n'est pas partie. Elle est la sauveuse et, sa magie, même si elle ne la maîtrise pas encore parfaitement, s'avère être très puissante. Je suis certaine que lorsqu'elle saura la gérer et l'utiliser, elle sera bien plus forte que moi. Ensemble nous avons ouvert un portail, sauvé la ville, combattu Peter Pan, puis Zéléna. Elle et moi arrivions à trouver un terrain d'entente. Se battre ensemble pour protéger Henry.

Cela nous réussissait. Étrangement, on s'entendait de mieux en mieux et j'arrivais même à l'apprécier et à vouloir sa présence auprès de moi et Henry plus souvent. Son humour ridiculement rustre me faisait rire plus que je ne le laissais paraître. Emma Swan était le synonyme de ma seconde chance. Sans elle, j'aurais sûrement été brûlée sur le bûcher pour me punir de mes crimes passés. Dire que sans ma malédiction, elle serait ma belle-petite-fille. Quel gâchis cela aurait été. Je peux dire aujourd'hui que je suis heureuse d'avoir lancé ce sort. Grâce à lui, Emma a rejoint ce monde plus tôt et a eu Henry. Ça suffit à me satisfaire et à ne pas regretter.

Est-ce que je veux toujours la mort d'Emma Swan ? Non. Au contraire. Aujourd'hui, je ferais tout pour la protéger.

Est-elle devenue une amie ? Non. Je pense qu'elle est plus que cela.

Lui dirais-je un jour ? Certainement pas !

Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis Régina Mills. J'ai ma fierté.

Cette année, nous avons enfin réussi à être à peu près tranquilles. Pas de sort, pas de méchant. La vie suivait doucement son cours.

Les charmants s'occupent merveilleusement bien du petit prince et Henry en est dingue. Avoir un oncle plus jeune que soit, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ils restent, par contre, un couple des plus ennuyants. À voir les licornes courir sur des arcs-en-ciel, je finissais vraiment par douter de leur état de santé mental.

Notre shérif s'est amouraché du mi-manchot. Ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Pas qu'elle soit avec lui, car Miss Swan fait bien ce qu'elle veut en termes de compagnon, mais il traîne un peu trop avec mon fils et je ne vois pas ça d'un très bon œil. Emma a confiance en lui, mais cela reste mon fils et une mère surveille tout ce qui le concerne. Y compris un pirate. Surtout un pirate. De plus, Emma mérite vraiment mieux qu'un homme dont il manque une main.

Quant à moi, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Robin. Je me sens bien d'être de nouveau avec un homme. Certes c'est un voleur que je chassais de mes terres dans la forêt enchantée, mais nous n'y sommes plus et il me satisfait. Cela est suffisant. Enfin d'après Clochette, cet homme est mon véritable amour, alors je dois être heureuse.

Seulement, toute bonne chose à une fin et, le calme régnant dans Storybrooke devint un lointain souvenir. Nous devions reprendre du service et combattre les méchants. Ce coup-ci, la reine des neiges…

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

J'étais tranquillement dans mon bureau au manoir en train de gérer quelques dossiers pour la mairie. Depuis quelque temps je prenais plus de plaisir à travailler à la maison, car je savais qu'Henry et Emma viendraient me faire un petit coucou et peut-être resteraient-ils à manger le soir.

Il devait être 16 heures quand la sonnette résonna dans la demeure, me faisant sursauter au passage. J'étais tellement concentrée dans mon écriture, qu'en sursautant, j'ai fait une belle rayure sur le livret de la comptabilité. Je soufflais un grand coup légèrement agacée et me dirigeais vers la porte ou des coups se firent entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas sourde Emma ! Lui dis-je en ouvrant en grand la lourde porte blanche.

\- Oui, je sais, mais tu n'avais peut-être pas entendu la première fois.

Voilà une des facéties que se permettait Emma depuis quelque temps : le tutoiement. Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini par faire pareil. Et à vrai dire, c'était plutôt plaisant.

\- Bien sûr que si. Bon que me vaut cette visite ? Ou est Henry ? D'habitude il vient avec toi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de venir si le gamin n'est pas avec moi ?

Dieu qu'elle pouvait avoir des jugements hâtifs et une susceptibilité exacerbée.

\- Emma, c'est toi la gamine !

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, une moue enfantine dessinée sur le visage.

\- Bon, tu es venue pour que l'on débatte sur ton niveau intellectuel ?

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être, mais là, faut que tu viennes avec moi !

\- Et pourquoi je te suivrai sans savoir pour quelle raison ?

J'aimais par-dessous tout la faire tourner en bourrique. L'énervement qui pétillait dans ses yeux verts m'amusait beaucoup et elle le savait.

\- Un mur de glace de 10 mètres de haut, tout autour de la ville. Ça te suffit comme raison.

Je perdis mon fin sourire immédiatement et me précipitai vers le dressing de l'entrée.

\- Je prends ma veste ! Attends-moi.

\- Bien votre altesse !

Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer à dire ça comme une évidence. Ça avait le don de m'énerver, mais venant d'Emma, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus enivrant. À peine le temps de m'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment que j'étais déjà dehors devant Emma.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu vas monter dans mon cercueil ambulant ? M'interroge a-t-elle surprise par mes derniers mots.

\- Malheureusement oui, j'ai un pneu de crevé.

Nous étions maintenant chacune dans l'entrebâillement de notre portière respective à échanger sur une futilité dont Emma avait le don pour transformer en une affaire d'État. Elle croissait ses bras sur le toit de sa carcasse jaune, un sourire délectable sur le visage.

\- Et quel est le problème, tu n'as pas de roue de secours ?

Imitant sa position, je lui fais face tel un miroir.

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais je ne suis pas mécanicienne.

\- Et ta magie ? Tu en fais quoi ? Des paillettes pour le nouvel an ?

\- J'ai promis à Henry de ne plus l'utiliser.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais t'en prendre à toute la ville. Tu vas sauver la vie de ce pauvre pneu ! C'est un acte de bravoure.

\- Tais-toi et monte dans la voiture.

Sur ce, je pris place sur le siège passager sans refréner un léger rire. Emma fit de même et malgré ce mur de glace, l'ambiance dans l'habitacle était joviale. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien, et j'aimais ça.

À la frontière de la ville, j'étais impressionnée par ce mur géant de glace. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel chef-d'œuvre. Je m'inquiétais tout de même de ce que cela allait entraîner et surtout de qui avait pu faire ça. Nous sortions de la voiture et je remarquais déjà la présence des Charmant, de Killian, de Robin et d'Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de Robin.

\- De la glace ! Lança Crochet comme si j'étais complètement débile.

\- Sérieusement ? J'étais sûr que c'était un troupeau de vaches en rut. Qu'aurai-je fait sans vous, pirate ?

\- Emma ! Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Écoute Killian, il ne me semble pas que je sois ta mère, alors laisse-moi en dehors de tes histoires avec Régina. Tu es assez grand pour te défendre.

Ce dernier resta muet face à l'indifférence de sa presque petite amie. Et moi, je jubilais intérieurement. Emma ne prenait parti ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais je savais que si c'était Killian qui m'avait parlé comme ça, Emma aurait pris ma défense et ça, c'était encore plus délectable. La voix de charmant coupa court à notre échange. Il restait la voix de la sagesse et aimait calmer les tensions. Un vrai charmant en somme !

\- Il est apparu, il y a peut-être une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Je faisais ma ronde avec Robin quand on l'a vu se former sous nos yeux.

\- Quelques câbles électriques ont été arrachés, et je pense que le générateur a dû être endommagé, car il y a eu une belle petite explosion électrique. Il faudra gérer ça rapidement. Ajouta l'archer pour sa reine.

\- Très bien, je vais m'occuper de ça avec Emma. Robin, David, vous longez la frontière. J'ai besoin de savoir si nous sommes complètement coupés du monde extérieur. Henry, on te dépose à la bibliothèque. On se rejoint tous là-bas après. Vois avec Belle pour trouver quelque chose dans ses livres à propos de ça. Finis-je en montrant de la main de mur devant nous.

\- J'ai peut-être déjà une idée sur la question.

\- Vas-y gamin ? Dis toujours.

\- La reine des neiges, vous connaissez ?

\- Non… Ne me dites pas qu'elle aussi existe réellement et qu'en plus elle est méchante.

Emma semblait blasée par l'idée tout à fait tangible de notre fils. Je commençais vraiment à me dire que l'enfance cinématographique, de l'univers Disney d'Emma allait être complètement brisée.

\- On ne sait pas pour le moment Emma, alors ne commence pas à pleurer sur un Disney possiblement différent de ta réalité.

\- Je ne pleure pas, d'abord !

\- Ravie de l'entendre. On y va maintenant ? Allons trouver qui en veut à notre ville.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi ? Demanda Killian le regard noir d'avoir été laissé de côté.

\- Vous… rentrez à pied, trouvez un radeau et prenez le large, ça nous fera du bien.

\- Bon, ça commence à bien faire ! Je vous…

\- Killian ! Monte dans la voiture. Tu iras avec Henry à la bibliothèque.

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Killian réplique et Emma le coupe dans ses intentions d'être cinglant. Emma me protège inconsciemment de ce manchot. Le pire dans le tout ça, c'est que j'adore. J'adore voir la tête qu'il fait dès qu'Emma s'interpose. Ça en serait presque jouissif.

Avant de partir, Robin m'attrapa par la main et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un doux baiser. Que c'était agréable de sentir quelqu'un avoir du désir et de l'envie pour soi. Je répondis à son baiser quelques secondes avant de m'éloigner vers la voiture jaune. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais remarqué Emma nous observer, une lueur brillante et étrange dans le regard. J'aurais juré y voir passé jalousie et colère le temps d'une seconde.

\- À tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, à la bibliothèque !

Le retour jusqu'au centre-ville se fit en silence. Mes lèvres dessinaient un doux sourire, vestige de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Henry établissait une stratégie contre la reine des neiges et Killian boudait d'être enfermé, alors que sa douce, les autres et moi-même serions dehors, sur le terrain.

* * *

 **Voilaaaaa !**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura fait plaisir qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite.**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Merci à vous.**

 **Sonia**


	2. Le générateur

**Toc-Toc-Toc !**

 **Je peux entrer ? J'ai un petit chapitre sous le bras ! Pas très long, mais un chapitre tout de même!**

 **o-o-o**

 ** _Avant de vous laissez lire ce deuxième chapitre, j'aimerai m'adresser au(à la) Guest qui m'a laissé une gentille review._** ** _Tu me prermettras de te citer : « mais c nul »_**

 ** _1) Que tu n'apprécie pas, je le comprends. Heureusement, ce merveilleux site contient un nombre incalculable de fanfiction, tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur. Si une histoire ne te plait pas, il suffit de passer ton chemin._**

 ** _2) Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais déclaré être une auteure de talent. Je n'ai pas la prétention de présenter de véritable chef-d'œuvre._**

 ** _3) Si tu veux laisser une review negative, laisse au moins quelque chose de constructif qui puisse aider et non ce genre de propos qui ne sert à rien._**

 ** _4) Je n'effacerai pas ta review, car grâce à ton message, je me rends compte que ma façon d'écrire n'est pas si déplorable et un peu plus développée._**

 **o-o-o**

 **Bien, revenons-en à nous. Avant de continuer, je vous préviens, j'ai brodé un peu l'histoire Robin/Régina… Vous comprendrez en lisant.**

 **Un gros rapprochement se fait dans ce chapitre deux !**

 **Je vous laisse lire maintenant !**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Le générateur -**

 _Avant de partir, Robin m'attrapa par la main et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un doux baiser. Que c'était agréable de sentir quelqu'un avoir du désir et de l'envie pour soi. Je répondis à son baiser quelques secondes avant de m'éloigner vers la voiture jaune. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais remarqué Emma nous observer, une lueur brillante et étrange dans le regard. J'aurais juré y voir passé jalousie et colère le temps d'une seconde._

 _\- À tout à l'heure._

 _\- Oui, à la bibliothèque !_

 _Le retour jusqu'au centre-ville se fit en silence. Mes lèvres dessinaient un doux sourire, vestige de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Henry établissait une stratégie contre la reine des neiges et Killian boudait d'être enfermé, alors que sa douce, les autres et moi-même serions dehors, sur le terrain._

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Arrivés devant la tour de l'Horloge, Emma et moi laissâmes les deux garçons rejoindre Belle à la bibliothèque et lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Bien, nous, nous devons nous occuper du générateur avant que la ville ne finisse dans un chaos post-électrique.

\- Pas de problème ! Où se trouve-t-il ? Me demanda Emma tout sourire, amusée par mes propos.

\- J'avais raison !

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai bien fait de venir avec toi. Avec ton manchot, vous seriez encore en train de vous poser la question.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec lui ?

\- Ne l'est-il pas avec moi ?

Je la vis faire sa moue à laquelle j'ai du mal à résister. Quand elle penche légèrement sa tête, les lèvres pincées d'un petit amusement et les sourcils relevés. Elle resta silencieuse attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part à sa question.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment

\- Tu n'es pas croyable ! Tu as de la chance que je t... Tu as de la chance !

\- Que quoi Miss Swan ?

\- Rien ! L'adresse, s'il te plaît.

\- Je saurais Emma, tu le sais… Alors autant parler tout de suite !

J'adorais jouer avec elle de cette façon. Cela la déstabilisait énormément et elle finissait toujours par craquer. Je savais qu'elle avait censuré une pique cinglante comme seule Emma en avait le don. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais savoir ce que c'était.

\- Très bien ! Capitula-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air avant de les poser sur le volant.

J'avais gagné. Une fois de plus. Un grand sourire devait sûrement illuminer mon visage d'impatience. Elle baissa la tête et ferma ses yeux verts avant de laisser échapper :

\- J'allais dire… tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie vraiment.

Mon sourire disparu dès les mots prononcés. Non par les dires en eux-mêmes, mais par l'émotion que j'ai ressentie à cet instant. Mon coeur venait de faire un bon vertigineux dans ma poitrine si bien que, mon souffle en fut coupé. Jamais nous n'avions évoqué un quelconque sentiment l'une envers l'autre. C'était comme logique entre nous et il n'était pas nécessaire de prononcer quelque chose d'évident. Mais de l'entendre de sa propre bouche, avec sa voix murmurer dans un soupir de timidité, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Emma leva ses yeux et nos regards se domptèrent en douceur. Sans pouvoir me freiner, un grand sourire franc et sincère venait de saisir mon visage. L'émotion dans les beaux yeux d'Emma valait tous les discours. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et on aimait ça.

\- La mairie. Au sous-sol.

\- Attache ta ceinture. Ton destrier jaune est prêt à partir.

C'est ça, ce que j'aimais chez cette blonde horripilante, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un compliment ou qu'un mot lui soit dit en retour. Elle offrait sans rien attendre. Un jour, peut-être, je lui dirais que je l'apprécie également. Sûrement plus qu'elle ne l'imagine.

Nous arrivons devant la mairie et elle dévia son regard vers moi, j'y lu une étincelle que je décrirais comme de la moquerie.

\- Si la reine veut bien se donner la peine de descendre et rentrer dans son sanctuaire pour rendre au petit peuple la lumière, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Emma ! Arrête ce petit jeu. Tu m'agaces !

\- Ça, je le sais. Aller, bouge tes fesses de ma caisse ! Continua-t-elle en me parlant de manière peu gracieuse et me donnant la désastreuse impression de me retrouver avec quelqu'un qui ne parle pas la même langue que moi.

Nous sortons de la voiture et nous dirigeons vers les sous-sols tout en discutant.

\- Je me demande, comment tes parents ont pu engendrer une princesse avec si peu de classe.

\- C'est l'effet sort noir. Tu connais ?

\- Très drôle, Miss Swan ! Très drôle.

\- Ooh, Miss Swan ? Vraiment ? J'ai touché un point sensible !

\- Pas du tout. Je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait, sinon il n'y aurait pas eu Henry !

\- C'est vrai ! Et puis, sans lui, tu n'aurais pas la joie d'entendre mon doux langage de charretière si précieux à tes oreilles.

\- Quelle chance… Répondis-je un gros brin d'ironie dans la voix. Nous y sommes. Tu trouveras vers la gauche l'alimentation, tu as juste à tourner la valve et allumer. Depuis le temps, la valve doit être coincée. N'hésite pas à utiliser la manière forte. Je m'occupe de la tension électrique.

Nous partions chacune de notre côté afin de régler la chose rapidement. Sans savoir vraiment pour quelle raison, je me suis retournée pour l'observer. Elle était de dos, l'une de ses vestes en cuir marron sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds négligemment détachés reposant de part et d'autre sur ses épaules. C'était une très belle femme, c'était indéniable. Elle avait une féminité bien à elle qui la rendait très sexy. S'il y a bien une chose que j'appréciais physiquement chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Je m'y plongeais volontiers lors de nos discussions.

Puis, me revient en mémoire, son regard près du mur. Celui si étrange quand Robin m'embrassait.

\- Tu m'expliques pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Si tu pouvais être plus explicite, ça m'arrangerait, car même si je commence à me débrouiller avec la magie blanche, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de déduction extrême.

Nous étions toutes les deux de dos à essayer de réparer les dommages dus au mur de glace. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de la regarder en commençant cette conversation. C'était trop étrange. Mais si je voulais être honnête avec moi, j'avais un peu peur de la lueur de son regard en découvrant de quoi je voulais discuter. Peur de mettre peut-être trompée tout à l'heure.

\- Ton regard, quand Robin m'a embrassé.

\- Quel regard ? Je n'ai pas de regard particulier.

\- Oh si, et crois-moi je t'ai rarement vu avec ce regard-là.

\- Bon d'accord, je ne l'aime pas ce type ! Me rétorqua-t-elle abruptement sans avoir eu besoin de trop insister.

Je suis étonnée par son ton froid et presque cassant. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu parler comme ça et j'ai la sensation que ce qui va suivre risque d'être du même ordre.

\- Sa femme se rend compte soi-disant qu'elle l'aime encore alors monsieur court vers elle la queue entre les jambes, puis ils se séparent de nouveau et il revient vers toi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je le déteste. Il se la joue l'homme fou amoureux alors que, s'il l'était vraiment comme il le prétend, il ne t'aurait pas quitté la première fois. Il croit quoi ? Que l'amour est un jeu et qu'on peut tout se permettre ? Je n'aime pas la façon dont il agit avec toi. Te retenir pour quémander un baiser alors que ça serait à lui d'attendre que tu veuilles bien lui accorder ce plaisir, ça m'énerve.

J'avais arrêté ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête. J'y avais déjà pensé à toute cette histoire mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. De plus, je ne me serais jamais imaginé qu'Emma pouvait veiller à ce point sur moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Je voulais que tu t'en rendes compte toute seule. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Il ne te traite pas comme tu le mérites. D'un point de vue extérieur, tu es la roue de secours et franchement, si je ne me retenais pas, je lui aurais déjà collé mon poing dans la figure.

Je ne saurais quoi penser. Tant de choses me traversaient que j'étais déstabilisée. J'avais pensé tout ça mais je ne voulais pas vraiment y croire. Emma venait de dire tout haut, mon plus profond refus. Je m'étais finalement retournée et rejoins la blonde près de l'alimentation.

\- Emma… L'appelais-je doucement en la faisant se retourner, un bras sur son épaule.

\- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. C'est juste qu'il… il m'énerve. Tu ne mérites pas d'être considéré comme une remplaçante. Tu mérites tellement plus que ça ! Tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi. Tu mérites qu'on mette tout en œuvre pour te faire oublier ce que tu as traversé ici et dans la forêt enchantée. Tu as été cruelle, je le sais et toi aussi, tu le sais maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus être la reine que tu es. Tu as le droit à une seconde chance. Une vraie seconde chance et non un placebo. Pas un homme qui ne respecte pas la femme que tu es et la valeur inestimable que ta compagnie représente. Tu mérites plus que quiconque cette seconde chance de trouver la bonne personne.

Ses dernières paroles furent prononcées avec tant d'émotion dans sa voix et dans ses yeux que j'étais perdue dans son regard, complètement désarçonnée. Ma respiration se faisait plus difficile, sentant mon souffle irrégulier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon coeur s'emballait si vite, mes yeux n'arrivant plus à se détacher de ceux du shérif.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Aucunes autres paroles ne furent échangées. Et sincèrement, je n'avais plus envie de parler. Ma tête abritait chaos et émotions contradictoires. C'était étrange. La seule personne qui se souciait du tout ça, c'était Emma et la seule personne avec qui je me sentais réellement bien, c'était aussi Emma. J'étais loin, très très loin de Robin et du monde extérieur.

Nous étions là, depuis plusieurs minutes, toujours en silence, toujours faiblement éclairé par les lampes de poche, à se défier du regard, à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre.

Soudain, nos yeux comprirent la même chose et dans un même élan simultané, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fougueux et précipité. Je sentais les mains d'Emma prendre mon visage en coupe pour m'approcher un peu plus vers elle. Mon cerveau était entièrement déconnecté, ne laissant que mon instinct mit sur automatique et mes envies soudaines réagir. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et nos corps entrèrent en contact violemment. Il n'y avait rien de romantique ou de doux, c'était juste un besoin nécessaire de contact avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie. Voilà, c'était sûrement ça.

Je sentais ses mains caresser ma peau qui chauffait sous leurs passages. Mes joues, mon cou, ma nuque à présent, étaient dorénavant des territoires conquis par la belle blonde. Sa langue douce et chaude vint glisser sur mes lèvres maquillées de rouge. J'ouvris la bouche et son organe humide y pénétra pour y trouver ma langue impatiente. Le baiser était une lutte de pouvoir pour savoir laquelle laisserai dominer l'autre.

Ma peau chauffait de plus en plus et ses mains, qui parcouraient mon corps, n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ses doigts frôlaient dorénavant les côtés de mes seins, caressant au passage, grâce à ses pouces, mes tétons durcis par l'excitation, avant de se glisser au-dessus de mes fesses. Elle fit pression sur mon dos pour que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais le temps d'un gémissement de ma part, qu'Emma dévorait mon cou de baisers incendiaires. Je plaçais l'une de mes mains sur ses cheveux dorés pour l'encourager dans ses actes délicieux. Je sentais sa langue me lécher délicatement avant de comprendre qu'elle effectuait une légère morsure sur le même passage, intensifiant le désir qui me consumait doucement.

Mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus entendre tant les attentions d'Emma sur moi commençaient à me faire perdre pied.

\- Hannn… Laissais-je échapper sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, hypnotisée par cette douce torture.

Le son de ma voix accentua les agissements de mon shérif car ses mains descendirent plus bas. Sur mes fesses d'abord, qu'elle prit soin de masser fermement en deux ou trois mouvements délicats. Cela m'excitait clairement. Je n'étais pas tellement habituée à autant de démonstrations de possessivité physique. Avec Robin, cela était plus calme et soporifique et avec Graham, il n'y avait rien de vrai. Là, c'était clairement l'inverse. C'était bien réel et ses caresses me faisaient perdre toute raison et réveillaient chaque centimètre de ma peau. Puis, son corps se cambra légèrement pour passer ses mains sous mes cuisses. Dans un geste précis, elle me leva sans difficultés. J'étais impressionnée par sa force mais ne m'y attardai pas plus longtemps. Ses lèvres rejoignaient de nouveau les miennes et nos langues se caressaient sans relâche, alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Elle s'avançait doucement jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose dans mon dos qui la bloqua. Nos corps se cognèrent dans l'arrêt brutal ce qui augmenta nos gémissements. Dans le contact précipité, le centre de mon plaisir se pressa contre le bas-ventre d'Emma. Une décharge électrique prit possession de mon corps entier quand je me rendis compte que je voulais qu'Emma me prenne maintenant. La situation, nos émotions, son regard, ses gestes, faisaient que j'avais envie d'elle. Je désirais Emma et ses doigts sur moi.

\- Emma… Murmurai-je la voix remplie de désir non retenu.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent doucement. Front contre front, nous reprenons tranquillement nos respirations devenues chaotiques par l'excitation et l'envie. Elle me reposa à terre et m'offrit un dernier baiser. Cette fois-ci, il était doux et léger. Les actes qui venaient de se dérouler étaient représentatifs d'Emma, pleine de passion et douce comme personne d'autre.

Elle venait de mettre fin à nos ébats fougueux et malgré l'envie qui me rongeait, je ne lui en voulais pas. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

* * *

 **\- me cache sous ma couette - Tout va bien ? Ça a été ? Pas trop catastrophique ?**

 **C'est la première fois que je me lance dans de tels élans physique, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop brouillon ! Faut me le dire sinon, que je puisse réajuster pour la suite qui ira un peu plus loin !**

 **Dans la 3ème partie, retour à la bibliothèque, tout le petit groupe sera présent. ;-)**

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, car en fait, je suis un peu en stress là !**

 **A mercredi pour la suite !**


	3. Explications

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire ! Quelques petites explications et enfin, vous allez savoir ce qui se passe ! Haha.**

 **Merci à vous toutes, merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre, merci à celles qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Explications -**

 _Elle s'avançait doucement jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose dans mon dos qui la bloqua. Nos corps se cognèrent dans l'arrêt brutal ce qui augmenta nos gémissements. Dans le contact précipité, le centre de mon plaisir se pressa contre le bas-ventre d'Emma. Une décharge électrique prit possession de mon corps entier quand je me rendis compte que je voulais qu'Emma me prenne maintenant. La situation, nos émotions, son regard, ses gestes, faisaient que j'avais envie d'elle. Je désirais Emma et ses doigts sur moi._

 _\- Emma… Murmurai-je la voix remplie de désir non retenu._

 _Nos lèvres se séparèrent doucement. Front contre front, nous reprenons tranquillement nos respirations devenues chaotiques par l'excitation et l'envie. Elle me reposa à terre et m'offrit un dernier baiser. Cette fois-ci, il était doux et léger. Les actes qui venaient de se dérouler étaient représentatifs d'Emma, pleine de passion et douce comme personne d'autre._

 _Elle venait de mettre fin à nos ébats fougueux et malgré l'envie qui me rongeait, je ne lui en voulais pas._

 ** _o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o_**

\- Excuse-moi. Je... je n'aurais pas dû… Mais…

\- Arrête. Lui ordonnais-je tendrement, mes doigts placés sur sa bouche chaude et rougie par nos baisers. Si je n'avais pas voulu, je t'aurais repoussée.

Le temps s'assimiler mes paroles fut le temps nécessaire avant de retrouver les lèvres d'Emma prendre de nouveau possession des miennes. Elle m'embrassait passionnément et cela me déroutait complètement. Un simple baiser de sa part et, mon excitation grimpait en flèche en un dixième de seconde. Nous nous séparons et reculons l'une de l'autre pour ne plus avoir le moindre contact physique. Il le fallait si nous voulions remettre en fonction le générateur.

\- Je retourne à l'alimentation.

\- Et moi au tableau principal.

Ma respiration se calmait. Ma tête laissait doucement le brouillard se dissiper. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à oublier. Le courant électrique était enfin revenu, je me retourne vers Emma pour féliciter notre travail. Elle est là, devant moi. Son regard n'a pas changé. Elle est la même qu'en arrivant et malgré ce qui a pu se passer entre nous il y a quelques minutes, elle me sourit comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, et ça me perturbe légèrement.

\- Faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque. Henry a sûrement trouvé quelque chose.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Le mur ne va pas disparaître tout seul.

\- Ça serait trop simple ! M'affirma-t-elle dans un doux sourire.

La route jusqu'à la tour de l'Horloge fut étrangement longue. J'aurais aimé parler avec Emma et qu'on discute de ce qui était arrivé dans le sous-sol, mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à émettre quelques mots.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, on pourrait en parler ?

\- Rectification, nous nous sommes embrassées.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, veux-tu!?. Mais oui, si tu préfères, nous nous sommes embrassées !

\- Pourquoi en parler ? Ça ne servirait à pas grand-chose.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Franchement ? Non. Je… m'excuse. Je t'ai dit des choses qui ne me regardent pas. Je n'ai pas à émettre des suppositions sur ton couple. Tu sais ce que tu fais et je pense que tu prends des décisions qui te paraissent justes. Je n'aurais pas dû critiquer Robin. Mes paroles et la situation ont troublé nos actes. Nous étions à moitié dans le noir, mais…

\- Mais ? Mais quoi, Emma ?

\- Je ne regrette pas !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas ? Ses paroles ou ses actes ? Je préférais me concentrer sur ses mots. C'était plus simple comme ça.

\- À vrai dire, non, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais. Ce que tu m'as dit, j'y avais pensé. Je croyais que je me faisais des histoires, mais le doute m'empêche d'accorder de nouveau ma confiance à Robin. C'est très compliqué et je n'y arrive pas. Sinon, je ne penserai pas être la roue de secours, comme c'est le cas. Visiblement.

\- Enlève-toi ça de la tête ! Cria-t-elle me faisant sursauter.

Elle détourna le regard quelques secondes vers moi. Son regard était colérique et triste à la fois, mais je ne me sentais absolument pas visée par cette lueur peu présente dans ses beau yeux couleur jade. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre que le destinataire n'était autre que Robin. Je la vis se radoucir doucement et regagner du regard la route. Au bout, de quelques secondes interminables, elle poursuivit sur un ton étrangement calme, serein et chaud.

\- Tu n'es pas une roue de secours. Tu es un choix qu'on n'hésite pas à prendre. Robin n'est qu'un con. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a et qu'il ne mérite absolument pas d'avoir.

La fin de sa phrase n'était que murmure, mais j'avais parfaitement entendu.

Est-ce ses actes qu'elle ne regrettait pas ?

En comprenais-je le sens ?

Que voulait vraiment me dire Emma ?

Parlait-elle d'elle ?

Sa voiture s'arrêtera devant la bibliothèque et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à descendre, je lui attrapai le poignet dans une tendre caresse.

\- Attends.

Elle se tourna vers moi, son regard vert brillant comme jamais. Humide par les larmes qu'elle retenait.

\- Tu as raison. Je le sais. Après tout, je suis la reine et c'est à moi de choisir !

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit et mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort.

\- Si Madame la reine veut bien amener ses royales miches dans la salle des livres, cela serait un honneur pour les gens du bas pays.

\- Si seulement vous ouvriez la porte de mon carrosse sous-fifre, je n'aurais pas à attendre et entendre votre voix insupportable.

\- Bien ma reine. Pardon ma reine.

Emma descendit de la voiture à reculons et vint vers ma portière qu'elle ouvrit en grand avant de se mettre à genoux en tendant sa main pour m'aider à sortir de son tas de ferraille. Je jouai le rôle jusqu'au bout et c'est la tête hausse que je me hissai hors de la voiture ma main dans la sienne.

Une fois de plus le contact de nos peaux déclencha une multitude d'émotions au sein de mon être. Je me retourne et je la vois, tête baissée pour ne pas faire d'affront à la reine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle est si fraîche et si pleine de vie, qu'à chaque agissements, elle me fait me sentir bien, un peu plus que la minute précédente.

Nos regards se trouvent et nos sourires s'imitent. Pas besoin de mot entre nous. Nous prenons la direction de la bibliothèque.

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand Emma posa sa main sur la mienne. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens sa poitrine se coller dans mon dos et son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

\- On parlera de tout ça, commença-t-elle en caressant mon côté droit jusqu'à ma hanche avant de serrer son corps contre le mien, quand on aura mis fin à ce petit problème de mur. Ça te va?

\- C'est parfait. Soufflais-je d'un son de voix rauque.

Elle s'éloigna doucement et la chaleur de son corps me manquait déjà. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de manque et cela était très perturbant. Je n'avais jamais été dépendante de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais là, j'étais certaine que ça pouvait changer. Emma avait décidément des pouvoirs assez impressionnant sur ma personne, et sincèrement, j'aimais ça.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

\- Man', maman ! On est derrière. Venez voir !

\- Henry à l'air pressé. Ne faisons pas attendre notre petit prince.

Je lui souris tendrement à l'évocation de notre fils et la suis à l'arrière de la grande pièce.

\- Bonjour Belle. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Bonjour Régina. Emma.

La bibliothécaire nous salua en vitesse les yeux toujours rivés vers un livre ouvert. Je ne remarquais qu'après coup, la présence de David et Robin accompagnés de Mary-Margaret et du petit Neal.

\- Ça a été pour le générateur ? Me demanda Robin en encerclant ma taille.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Je lui désignais le néon allumé des yeux pour qu'il se rende compte lui-même de la stupidité de sa question.

J'entendis Emma étouffer un rire et je fus sans doute la seule. Mes sens étaient plus développés que de raison à propos d'Emma. Je pouvais sentir chaque son ou vibrations venant d'elle. Cela m'électrisait de façon incontrôlable.

\- Alors, dites-nous tout ! Proposa Emma, fuyant des yeux l'espace ou je me trouvais avec Robin.

 *** Début Flash-Back***

Crochet et Henry regardèrent la coccinelle jaune s'éloigner et tourner au croisement de la rue.

\- Allé vient moussaillon, trouvons qui veut transformer tout le monde en esquimau.

Il posa sa main valide sur son épaule et ils passèrent ensemble la double porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Belle ?

\- Henry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Hook ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en apercevant l'homme avec le petit brun.

\- Du calme, je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Rumple ne l'était pas aussi !

\- Hey, on n'est pas là pour vos enfantillages. Coupa Henry, fatigué par ces futilités. Belle, il y a un truc bizarre dehors. Un énorme mur de glace tout autour de la ville. On voudrait savoir si tes livres parleraient de quelque chose comme ça !

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fini l'inventaire. Le reste des ouvrages est à l'arrière. Venez.

Les trois individus avancèrent les uns derrière les autres jusqu'à une pièce plus petite abritant deux étagères presque vides. La plupart des ouvrages étaient déjà triés et leur recherche allait, par conséquent, être beaucoup plus simple.

\- Emma ou Régina ont émis une possible hypothèse ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les conversations finissent par évoquer la méchante reine ? ! C'est agaçant à la fin !

\- C'est de ma mère dont tu parles. Elle n'est plus la méchante reine alors arrête de parler d'elle comme ça. Si tu ne la supportes pas, c'est ton problème mais garde ça pour toi, tu veux bien ?

\- Okay gamin, ne t'énerve pas.

\- Emma m'appelle gamin, pas toi. Et je ne suis pas non plus un moussaillon ou ton camarade. Je m'appelle Henry Mills !

\- Très bien…

Crochet les yeux écarquillés moyennement étonné par l'assurance du jeune homme. Après tout sa mère était bien la seule et unique Régina Mills, alias la méchante reine.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Belle, non pas d'hypothèse.

\- Moi j'en avais une ! La reine des neiges.

Belle regarda Henry une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Elle resta silencieuse ne laissant que le ronronnement du mécanisme de l'horloge quelques mètres plus haut s'élever dans les airs. Soudain, elle leva la main, l'index levé s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais rien. Elle se retourna et parti en direction d'un petit tas de livres sur le rebord d'une table.

\- J'ai lu quelques choses à propos d'une certaine reine des glaces, ou quelque chose comme ça, attends…

Elle chercha plusieurs minutes avant de faire face de nouveau face aux deux hommes.

\- J'ai ceci, ça parle d'une dénommée Ingrid.

Belle ouvre le livre avec précipitation jusqu'à trouver la bonne page.

\- Là, regarde. Montre-t-elle du doigt la page la concernant. Alors… : Ingrid, mieux connue sous son nom de Reine des Neige. C'est une puissante magicienne dotée de pouvoirs magiques incroyables. Elle peut commander la glace et la neige. Elle est connue pour un sort qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement : Le sort des mille éclats.

La bibliothécaire chercha un peu plus loin dans son article et continua :

\- Ha voilà, Le sortilège des mille éclats est redoutable. D'après ce que je comprends, à l'aide de fragments de miroirs chargés de magie noire, elle forme le miroir Trolden. Il s'agit de son arme la plus puissante.

\- Puissante comment ?

\- Il rend aveugle et hermétique au véritable amour. Il fait resurgir le dégoût, la haine, l'incompatibilité, l'indifférence ou encore…

Belle hésita avant de poursuivre en rougissant.

\- Henry bouche tes oreilles.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux tout savoir

Hook s'approcha du livre et lu le restant de la phrase dans sa tête. Son sourire de pervers prit le pas sur tout le reste et reprit à haut voix.

\- … les tensions sexuelles !

Henry grimaça et demanda à Belle de prolonger ses explications

\- Il fait resurgir tout ça vers la personne pour qui ont éprouve ce sentiments. Il le transforme ensuite en un amour véritable factice, ce qui permet à la magicienne de faire disparaître les fins heureuses en évitant que les véritables amours soient ensemble…

\- Emma… On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Trancha Hook fermement.

\- Belle, dis-moi qu'il y a la façon d'arrêter tout ça dans ton livre ? Continua Henry, ignorant les propos de Jones.

\- Oui Henry. Un antidote est concevable, mais il faut un des cheveux d'une personne ayant déjà été touchée par le sort. Et franchement à Storybrooke, je n'en connais aucune. C'est écrit qu'on peut remplacer le cheveu par de la poussière du miroir Trolden. Mais nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Où alors, elle hésita avant de poursuivre puis capitula et souffla un grand coup en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le lanceur du sortilège doit être tué. Ça brise le sort.

\- Non… On ne peut pas, il doit y avoir une autre solution. Mes mamans ne peuvent pas tuer. Je ne veux pas qu'elles tuent quelqu'un.

\- Qui te dit que c'est à tes mères de faire le travail ? Demanda Hook légèrement agacé.

\- Parce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui saurait utiliser la magie blanche aussi bien que mes mamans ?

\- Henry à raison. La magie blanche sera un plus pour la combattre. Régina a prouvé qu'elle pouvait la manipuler et Emma est la sauveuse. Elles y arriveront. Je suis désolée Henry, mais tu vas devoir laisser faire tes mamans.

\- Je sais, mais… On peut essayer les autres solutions.

\- On ne sait pas où elle se trouve, si elle est ici avec nous ou restée derrière le mur.

\- Je suppose que pour lancer son sort elle doit être pas trop loin pour que le plus de monde soit touché. Donc elle devrait être de ce côté de la frontière. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais on doit tout essayer. Rien dans ton livre dit ou elle pourrait se cacher. Un endroit favori.

\- On a le temps de chercher avant qu'elles arrivent.

\- Ça dit autre chose… le sort se met en place assez doucement jusqu'à atteindre son apogée avec l'arrivée du mur.

\- Ça veut dire que…

\- Oui, Henry, le sortilège est déjà lancé…

 *** Fin Flash-Back ***

* * *

 **Voilaaaa, comme c'est écrit, le sort est déjà lancé. Voila pourquoi nos deux héroïnes se sont un peu lâchées… Haha**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, le sort se met véritablement en place et personne n'y échappera. Enfin, presque…**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à samedi !**

 **;-)**


	4. Dispersion

**Bonjouuuur!**

 **J'espère que votre week-end se passe bien pour le moment!**

 **Voila un chapitre un peu... particulier. Le sort prends possession de tout le monde. Ça m'a beaucoup amusé et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes, j'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois, il en reste toujours...**

 **Ce chapitre est le plus court de l'histoire. Je ne pouvais pas couper avant, ni après... Sorry!**

 **Merci pour vos review, fav, follow et mp, vous êtes adorables!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Dispersion -**

 _\- Je suppose que pour lancer son sort elle doit être pas trop loin pour que le plus de monde soit touché. Donc elle devrait être de ce côté de la frontière. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais on doit tout essayer. Rien dans ton livre dit ou elle pourrait se cacher. Un endroit favori._

 _\- On a le temps de chercher avant qu'elles arrivent._

 _\- Ça dit autre chose… le sort se met en place assez doucement jusqu'à atteindre son apogée avec l'arrivée du mur._

 _\- Ça veut dire que…_

 _\- Oui, Henry, le sortilège est déjà lancé…_

 ** _* Fin Flash-Back *_**

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Nous avions tous bien écouté les propos de Belle et l'inquiétude dans la voix de notre fils. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Fallait-il la chercher et la combattre ?

Fallait-il mettre en priorité la fabrication de l'antidote ?

Arriverais-je à utiliser de nouveau la magie blanche ?

Suis-je la bonne personne pour ça ?

J'étais toujours dans les bras de Robin, à me poser tout un tas de question à propos de cette reine des neiges. Tout était enfin calme et voilà que ça recommençait.

Était-ce notre fardeau pour être arrivé dans un monde sans magie ?

Retrouverons-nous la tranquillité un jour ?

D'un coup, quelques grains de ma peau se mirent à chauffer, je quittais mes pensées instantanément. Mon regard se porta sur mon bras et je vis une main. Celle d'Emma. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Nous allons faire ça ensemble d'accord. On a déjà utilisé nos deux magies en même temps et nous savons de quoi nous sommes capables. Ne sous-estime pas ta capacité à faire le bien et à utiliser la magie blanche. Je préférerais ne pas affronter ce glaçon, mais si nous n'avons pas le choix alors nous le ferons et nous réussirons. On réussit toujours. Finit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Ma main rejoignait la sienne et elles se serrèrent voulant se donner force et courage. Elle avait cette façon de dire les choses qui me rassurait. Après tout, c'était une Charmant !

\- Emma a raison, Régina ! Nous avons confiance en vous et vos magies. Nous serons tous derrière vous si le besoin est là.

\- Merci, papa.

La fierté pouvait se lire sur le visage de ce père pourtant blessé par la séparation avec son enfant. Malgré tout, lui et Snow m'accordaient leur confiance sans détour. Je leur ai causé des années de traque et de malheur, brisé leur bonheur, mais aujourd'hui, nous formons une seule et même équipe. Décidément, l'arrivée de cette énervante et antipathique blonde avait changé beaucoup de choses.

\- Merci, David. Confirmais-je avec sincérité, Emma toujours à mes côtés nos mains en contact.

Je peux sentir contre moi Robin s'agacer par ma proximité avec le shérif, je recule doucement de ses bras et le fixe du regard. Ses yeux sont sombres et il est clair qu'il est mécontent. Il regarde nos mains que je retire à contre coeur de celle d'Emma. Pour le moment, cela n'est pas approprié et encore moins d'actualité.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne la frontière ? Demandais-je pour mettre un terme à la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler.

 *** Début Flash-Back ***

La coccinelle jaune s'éloignait rapidement laissant David et Robin avec la camionnette. David semblait amusé, un fin rictus dessiné sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça ? Ce mur n'a rien de drôle. S'interrogea Robin.

\- Oh pas grand-chose. C'est Emma. J'aime quand elle parle comme ça à Crochet. Je ne l'apprécie pas tellement et je trouve qu'il tourne un peu trop autour de ma fille. Donc tant qu'elle agit comme ça, ça me va.

\- Tu sais, elle est grande ta fille. Elle est libre de choisir qui elle veut.

\- Je sais, mais pour le moment c'est très bien. Bon, on le fait ce tour de la ville.

\- Oui, contraint et forcé.

\- Oh... Tu aurais préféré partir avec Régina peut-être ?

Les deux hommes grimpèrent en voiture. David démarra et la camionnette roulait tranquillement le long du mur. Ils continuèrent de parler tout en discutant.

\- Oui, j'aurais préféré. Non pas que je ne sois pas bien avec toi hein ? ! Mais disons que tu n'es pas mon genre !

\- Tu me brises le coeur Robin, je suis déçu.

David et Robin rigolèrent tranquillement, allégeant l'ambiance dans l'habitacle.

\- C'est qu'avec Régina, c'est un peu tendu. Je voudrais passer plus de temps avec elle.

\- Tu sais, tu l'as blessé en retournant avec Marianne. Donne-lui du temps. Elle a besoin de confiance et c'est difficile dans ce cas-là. Laisse-lui du temps et ça devrait aller.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. C'est presque si elle préfère la présence de ta fille plutôt que la mienne.

\- Emma et Régina ont Henry en commun, ça aide. Et puis, Emma a été beaucoup présente pour elle. Elles se sont rapprochées et depuis, je constate chaque jour que cela leur a été bénéfique. Il n'y a plus d'affrontements ridicules et tout me monde le ressent.

\- Peut-être oui. Je verrais bien. Clôtura l'archer peu satisfait des réponses reçues.

\- Bon et bien je crois que nous sommes bel et bien enfermés par ce mur, sans possibilité de le traverser. Allons les prévenir. Ils en sauront peut-être plus.

C'est ainsi, à la limite nord de la ville que les deux hommes firent demi-tour, direction la bibliothèque.

 *** Fin Flash-Back ***

Un silence lourd se figea dans la bibliothèque. Nous étions chacun dans nos pensées à comprendre et à chercher quoi faire.

\- Bien, Henry à sûrement raison alors. Elle est en ville. Pour lancer son sort, c'est plus logique.

\- Faut commencer les recherches rapidement, chaque minute…

C'est alors que nous sursautions tous. Un bruit sourd et très fort se fit entendre. Nous nous regardions tous à tour de rôle. Mes yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Emma et nous comprirent à la même seconde que c'était trop tard.

\- Non, pas déjà… Henry, tu files chez Mary-Margaret et tu t'enfermes dans la chambre d'Emma. Tu n'en sors sous aucun prétexte. Tu attends que je vienne te chercher. Tu m'as comprise ?

\- Oui maman.

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et Emma nous rejoignit dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Nous t'aimons Henry. Allé, va vite à l'appartement.

Il partit sans un dernier regard se mettre à l'abri tandis que nous sortions tous dehors. Les rues se remplissaient de monde. Chaque visage était levé vers le ciel déjà sombre et brillant de mille et une lueurs. Nous savions que le sortilège était lancé. Il était trop tard et nous allons devoir affronter cette nouvelle malédiction.

\- Ça n'annonce rien de bon tout ça. Affirma Hook fière de lui.

\- Killian, nous ne sommes pas aveugles tu sais ? Trancha Emma plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

\- Hey, vous pensez qu'on a que ça à faire, de déblatérer pour rien ? S'énerva Robin, agacé par les moindres paroles de la blonde.

\- Robin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi lui parles-tu comme ça ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle a toujours tout fait pour sauver cette ville, alors soit un peu plus reconnaissant.

Les éclats brillants dans le ciel se rapprochaient de plus en plus, le sortilège commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre possession de chaque citoyen. Ils devenaient tous incontrôlables, cherchant dans chaque recoin de la ville leur moitié factice.

David le premier parti en courant laissant Snow complètement déboussolée. Même leur amour ne surpasserait pas cette épreuve. L'espace d'un instant j'ai pris peur, car même si l'amour des charmants n'y résistait pas, comment ferions-nous.

\- Ou est parti ton père, Emma?

\- Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- Je te préviens que s'il ne résiste pas à ce sort, c'est finit entre lui et moi!

\- Mamaaaan! Ça va, c'est pas la peine de... Haaa!

Dans un grand sourire, j'écoutais attentivement la conversation entre Snow et Emma, quand son léger cri de dégoût me fit détourner les yeux vers la direction où elle regardait. Nous voyons Belle et Crochet se sauter dessus et échanger des baisers comme jamais je n'en avais vu en public. Cela relevait presque de l'exhibitionnisme buccale. Presque écœurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gold apparaissait au milieu de la rue. Il semblait cherché quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son regard se fixa vers nous. Jamais je n'avais vu le ténébreux avec un sourire si doux sur le visage. Cela en était presque terrifiant. Charmant, puis maintenant le Dark One, nos chances de briser la malédiction s'amenuisait de minute en minute. Je suivis son regard pour voir qui il observait si intensément. Ma réponse fut vite donnée quand Snow marcha de plus en plus vite vers lui.

\- Euh, tu vas ou là maman? Maman? MAMAN?

\- J'arrive Emma, j'arrive. Non, m'attend pas. Je vais rentrer tard. Prépare toi un bon café et va te coucher, il fait déjà nuit. Non, finalement, prends un bain. Oui c'est bien un bain avec du savon...

Nous ne comprenions strictement rien à ce que Snow pouvait raconter. C'était confus et le murmure dans lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots, confirmait bien qu'elle-même, ne savait pas ce qu'elle débitait. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle l'enlaça tendrement, reposant sa tête sur le torse de l'homme machiavélique. Ce dernier referma ses bras fort autour d'elle avant de placer à son tour son visage tendrement sur la tête de la mère d'Emma.

\- Belle et Killian encore, ça passe. Mais là, ça devient gore quand même. Cache-moi les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Alors que je rigolais doucement, je levai la main pour la poser délicatement devant ses yeux. Même dans les pires moments, elle savait alléger la situation.

\- Ça va mieux comme ça ?

\- Oh que oui, ça pique, de voir tout ça. J'ai pas les yeux qui saignent ?

\- Non pas encore. Je riais de plus belle avant de voir l'archer partir. Robin ?

Emma retira ma main pour voir l'homme des bois se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le Granny.

\- À ton avis ? Ruby ou Granny ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas mon imagination trop travailler !

\- Bon, il va falloir réfléchir à un plan. Faut stopper tout ça. Je ne sais pas ou est passé David et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir, alors plus vite on aura réglé cette histoire, plus vite tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Viens t'asseoir en attendant.

Nous prenions place sur un banc près de là. Emma, fidèle à elle-même, prit place sur le dossier du banc alors que je m'assis tout près de ses jambes sur le siège.

\- Comment on va faire ? Me demanda Emma la tête au creux de ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais regarde ça…

\- Oh mon Dieu, je ne les verrais plus comme avant !

En effet, devant nous se trouvait Leroy en train de bécoter avec la propriétaire du dinner. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et cela faisait vraiment peur à voir. Du coup, nous savions qui Robin était partir rejoindre.

\- Je crois qu'on va attendre un peu ici. Je trouve ça assez drôle en fait.

\- Tu es machiavélique. On ne peut p…

Emma se stoppa net dans ses propos. Je la regardais en attendant qu'elle finisse la fin de sa phrase, mais son regard étonné et sa bouche légèrement ouverte laissait à penser qu'elle venait presque de faire une attaque. Mes yeux suivirent son regard et je fus moi aussi assez stupéfaite de ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

\- Si finalement, on peut rester un peu. Déclara-t-elle un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis machiavélique ! Je rêve !

Sous nos yeux, se promenait amoureusement, main dans la main le docteur Hopper avec l'épicier Tom Clark. Ils se souriaient simplement et se baladaient comme s'ils finissaient leur soirée après un bon restaurant

Soudain, au croisement de la rue j'aperçus David, un bras enveloppant les épaules d'une femme brune, Marianne.

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire.

Je lui montrais du doigt la direction à regarder.

\- C'est une blague ! Bon, je récapitule, Killian et Belle, Gold avec… ma mère. Ça me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser.

\- Je te le confirme ! Ensuite on a David avec Marianne et Robin sûrement avec Ruby. Sans compter tous les autres... Il ne reste plus que nous. En ce qui me concerne, mon véritable amour, Daniel, est mort depuis longtemps, c'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas d'Alter ego fictif. Je pense... Mais toi… ?

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de véritable amour, donc pas d'alter égo. Tout comme toi. Tout simplement.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je lui attrape la main en attendant que son océan de jade rencontre mes sombres billes couleur ébène.

* * *

 **Voila! Prochain chapitre M. Donc si ça ne vous convient pas, il faudra attendre samedi prochain. Pour les autres, la partie 5 sera publier mercredi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **;-)**


	5. Succomber

**Hello!**

 **Pour commencer, profitez de ce jour férié en espérant que vous ne travaillez pas ;-). Pour une fois, ce n'est pas mon cas! Bref!**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5... Certaines l'attendaient ;-), il est exclusivement classé rated M. Pour ceux que ça dérange, il faudra attendre le milieu du chapitre 6 pour être tranquille. Pour les autres, bonne lecture.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène, alors soyez indulgente, s'il vous plaît ;-)**

* * *

 **\- Succomber -**

 _\- C'est une blague ! Bon, je récapitule, Killian et Belle, Gold avec… ma mère, ça me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser._

 _\- Je confirme ! Ensuite on a David avec Marianne et Robin sûrement avec Ruby. Il ne reste plus que nous. En ce qui me concerne, mon véritable amour, Daniel, n'existe plus, c'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas d'Alter ego fictif. Mais toi… ?_

 _\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de véritable amour, donc pas d'alter égo. Tout comme toi. Tout simplement._

 _Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je lui attrape la main en attendant que son océan de jade rencontre mes sombres billes couleur ébène._

 ** _o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o_**

Je m'étais levée et lui faisais maintenant face. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ne pas avoir droit à son bonheur. Ses yeux semblaient vides d'espoir. Elle méritait l'amour de quelqu'un.

\- Emma…

Je lui pris les mains avant de m'approcher un peu plus. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait mais une force contradictoire me poussait à agir de la sorte. Il me revenait en tête nos baisers et la puissance des émotions que j'avais ressenties. Ses mains enveloppèrent les miennes et ses doigts s'activèrent à me caresser tendrement la main.

De nouveau ma respiration se saccadait, il suffisait que je me perde dans ses yeux et que nos peaux soient en contact pour me faire perdre tout raisonnement. Il ne fallait pas, on avait une malédiction à briser et on devait le faire rapidement. Mais avant de continuer mes réflexions, Emma m'attira vers elle un peu plus. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent et sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte, mon corps se plaçait entre elles. Son regard vide fut vite un lointain souvenir. Une étincelle de désir s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Nos visages s'avançaient doucement mais à quelques centimètres du but, ses yeux dérivèrent vers mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les humidifier du bout de ma langue, car je les sentais s'asséchées très rapidement.

Dans un bref mouvement, sa main se posa sur mes cheveux et elle colla sa bouche sur la mienne brutalement. Je n'avais pas envie de douceur. J'avais envie de me sentir désirer. C'était le cas. Ses mains glissaient partout et nulle part à la fois. Je ne savais plus si elles étaient dans mon dos ou sur mes hanches mais je savais qu'elle m'entourait de tout son être.

Mes genoux se posèrent sur l'assise du banc, me permettant de m'approcher davantage d'Emma qui écarta un peu plus les cuisses. L'une de ses mains tira sur mon chemisier pour le sortir de mon pantalon. Une fois fait, elle glissa sa main douce et ferme sur ma peau déjà brûlante d'impatience. Je voulais qu'elle me découvre, qu'elle me fasse perdre pied, qu'elle me rende folle.

Nos baisers étaient passionnés et délicieusement fougueux. Il était hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent. Mes mains se plaquèrent à l'arrière de sa tête, sur ses beaux cheveux blonds, et appuyèrent plus fortement. Nos langues se cherchaient et ne demandaient qu'à danser ensemble sur des rythmes endiablés. Mes lèvres se refermèrent sur sa langue que je commençais délicatement à sucer, accentué d'un mouvement de la tête. Cela devait lui plaire, car ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes fesses qu'elle pressa vers elle. Son intimité collée contre mon bas-ventre, se frottait allègrement. Décuplant son désir et le mien.

Nos corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, sur ce banc, en pleine rue, et franchement, je m'en contre fichais ! Tout ce qui m'importait c'était elle, ses caresses, ses baisers et le fait qu'elle me faisait complètement oublier l'endroit où nous étions.

Sa main sous mon chemisier grimpait de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur mon sein gauche. Elle le saisit fermement mais dans un mouvement empli de douceur. Elle le massait délicatement, si bien que mon téton durcit instinctivement sous sa paume, à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Mes gémissements étaient moins facilement contrôlables alors que je passais également mes mains dans son dos, directement en contact avec sa peau. Son autre main, qui jusque-là me maintenait la hanche, parcourut la courte distance jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon. D'un mouvement bref, elle le fit sauter.

J'ouvris alors mes yeux et ma raison se bouscula dans ma tête. Pas ici. Nous étions toujours sur ce banc et il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit en public, même si le simple fait d'y penser m'excitait davantage. Je mis fin à nos délicieux baisers et contrairement à tout à l'heure, Emma n'était pas disposée à s'arrêter.

\- Pas ici, Emma.

Elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite et malgré la nuit, la faible lueur du réverbère me permettait de la voir rougir.

\- Oh la honte ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant son front sur ma poitrine comme pour se cacher. Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vus ? !

\- J'en suis persuadée, mais personne ne dira rien. Je pense qu'une fois le sort levé, ils voudront tous oublier tout ça.

\- C'est clair, je vais devoir prendre des rendez-vous avec Archie. Je la vis grimacer en pensant à ses propos et je sus à quoi elle faisait référence. Non, finalement, je suis destinée à vivre avec ses visions pour le restant de mes jours.

Nos rires fendaient l'air frais, mais en aucun cas nous nous étions éloignées. J'étais toujours dans ses bras et c'était la première fois sans que nous ne finissions en embrassades passionnelles. Je m'y sentais bien. Étrangement bien. À vrai dire, je ne m'étais rarement senti aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Même Daniel. Je savais que le sort y était pour quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. C'était impossible. Je la sentais me caresser tendrement le dos, laissant glisser ses doigts sur l'attache de mon sous-vêtement. Je rêvais qu'elle me l'enlève. Je désirais qu'elle me déshabille.

Le silence présent était léger et sans pression. Je levais son visage à l'aide de mes doigts sur son menton et m'avançais doucement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se retrouvent dans un délicat baiser.

\- Crois-tu que nous sommes sous l'effet du sortilège ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma. Sûrement. Je ne peux pas clairement te dire oui ou non mais ce qui est sur c'est que…

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire ? Comme aimanté ? Guidé par des pulsions ?

\- C'est ça oui. Je n'arrive pas à garder mes esprits clairs et je ne veux pas arrêter ce que nous faisons.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne veux pas. C'est le sort, tu le sais bien…

\- Je m'en moque. Viens…

Je m'éloignais d'elle et la tirai avec moi. Nous marchions jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous apercevons Hook et Belle partir en direction des quais, Gold et Mary-Margaret entrer dans le hall de son loft, David et Marianne contre un mur à s'embrasser comme des adolescents pleins hormones. Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de penser, et compare la chose à mes propres agissements. Je suis une adolescente dans les bras d'Emma, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'adore me sentir comme ça.

Rien que de penser à ça, je sentis une fois encore mon excitation remontée. Je plaquais Emma contre sa voiture et l'embrassai de nouveau. Mes mains prirent en coupe ses seins et l'une de mes cuisses se plaça entre les siennes. Je m'appuyais d'avantage pour augmenter la pression sur son sexe. Elle commença très rapidement un mouvement de friction contre ma jambe. La sentir faire ceci contre moi m'excitait considérablement. Ma main gauche se glissa sur son cou pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit et nos langues se trouvèrent tout de suite. Nous étions tellement en fusion que le désir pouvait se ressentir des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Je gémis entre deux baisers. Très envie.

\- C'est le sort… Tu le sais...

\- Je m'en fiche. Je te veux maintenant.

Sur ces derniers mots et un mouvement du poignet, nous étions dans ma chambre. Elle regarde autour d'elle et un sourire charmeur dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer mon désir plus longtemps. Peu importe le sort, peu importe la situation, mon corps n'appelait que le sien.

Simultanément, nous nous rapprochons et nos envies furent acceptées sans détour. Elle s'avançait rapidement, me faisant reculer jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Un gémissement sorti d'entre mes lèvres au contact brutal avec la surface dure. Emma s'activait sur mon cou, déposant de léger baiser, glissant sa langue jusqu'à mon oreille dont elle mordilla délicatement le lobe. Ses mains guidées par l'instinct, déboutonnaient mon chemisier. Elle en écarta les pans laissant disponible pour ses yeux ma poitrine prisonnière du tissu, mais gonflé par l'envie. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon épaule dans un chemin de baiser tendre. Emma referma ses mains en coupe sur mes seins qu'elle caressait de ses pouces. Sa langue chaude léchait ma peau jusqu'entre mes seins, où elle s'attarda. Tour à tour, elle lécha mes tétons à travers le tissu et commença une lente descente. Elle posa ses genoux tranquillement au sol devant moi, ses mains toujours occupées à me faire découvrir les moindres parcelles de ma poitrine. Ma blonde dessina une ligne imaginaire de baisers jusqu'à la fermeture de mon pantalon. Le bouton déjà enlevé, elle attrapa avec ses dents le zip qu'elle fit descendre avec dextérité.

La chaleur de ses mains quitta ma poitrine pour retrouver la ceinture de mon pantalon. Elle fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'à mes chevilles. Emma s'assit sur ses jambes et prit le temps d'enlever l'une après l'autre mes chaussures puis chaque jambe du pantalon. Elle releva ses fesses, ses mains posées sur mes hanches. Nos regards se capturèrent et la vision d'elle à genoux devant moi était extrêmement excitante. Délicatement, ma main s'entremêla dans ses cheveux blonds et appuya sur l'arrière de sa tête pour l'inciter à reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur mon ventre pendant que ses douces mains passèrent sur mes fesses qu'elle pressa. Elle pouvait sûrement sentir mon excitation autant que je sentais ma culotte s'humidifier sous ses attentions.

Au bout d'un nombre incalculable de douceurs qu'elle s'évertuait à m'offrir, elle saisit les bords de mon sous-vêtement. Mais avant de la descendre et l'envoyer rejoindre mon pantalon, elle s'avança et embrassa mon intimité à plusieurs reprises. Elle lécha le tissu et insista bien, en haut, sur mon clitoris. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants tant elle m'excitait. Finalement, elle finit par descendre ma culotte et l'enlever totalement. De ma main, je pressais sa tête pour qu'elle revienne au plus vite s'occuper de moi. Ce qu'elle fit dans un sourire. Elle me regarde et ses yeux expriment une luxure exacerbée. Elle humidifie ses lèvres de sa langue dans un geste des plus sensuels qui m'ait été donné de voir. Elle darda son organe humide et me lécha le sexe de bas en haut une fois, puis une deuxième fois, laissant traîner sa langue sur mon bourgeon gonflé. Ma respiration était dure et abrupte tellement ce que je ressentais, dépassait ce que j'avais déjà connu. Je me caressais les seins d'une main alors que l'autre maintenait Emma contre moi.

Je tremblais comme jamais. L'excitation que me faisait ressentir Emma était incroyable. Elle sentit sûrement mes jambes flageoler, car elle attrapa ma jambe droite pour la placer sur son épaule, me permettant un appuie de plus. Puis, je me rendis compte que cette position lui permettait de s'amuser un peu plus facilement. Sa langue experte glissait entre les replis de mon sexe entièrement trempé avant de venir jouer vers l'entrée. Elle tira son organe au maximum et sans prévenir, elle me pénétra de quelques centimètres. Suffisant pour déclencher en moi une rafale de frisson et de gémissements incontrôlables.

Je la sentais en moi tourner sa langue comme elle pouvait et quand mon regard dévia vers elle, je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Elle faisait un léger mouvement de la tête, des va-et-vient... Ses yeux se levèrent, se sentant sûrement observé, je remarquais que la lueur verte habituelle avait totalement disparu, ne laissant place qu'à des pupilles noirs dilatées par l'excitation dévorante.

\- C'est terriblement… bon, Emma… Continue… Soufflais-je entre plusieurs gémissements de moins en moins contrôlés.

J'avais laissé échapper quelques mots sans même m'en rendre compte, sûrement dicté par son regard insistant et rassurant à la fois. Tout en gardant son regard ancré dans le mien, elle léchait mon clitoris de quelques coups de langue bien placé, avant de le saisir entre ses lèvres et de le sucer tout en douceur. Ma jambe gauche, restée au sol, ne supportait presque plus mon corps tant je sentais de plus en plus la tension naître dans mon bas-ventre. Je rejoignais Emma dans ses mouvements, ondulant mes hanches pour accentuer la succion sur le centre de mon plaisir grandissant. Ma voix vrombissait dans ma gorge tellement je gémissais d'un plaisir intense.

Emma arrêta ses terriblement bonnes attentions et se leva d'un coup et m'embrassa passionnément, me laissant goûter à l'essence même de mon excitation. J'étais subjuguée par son aisance à rendre une femme folle de désir. Comme dans les sous-sols, elle agrippa mes cuisses et me souleva dans une facilité déconcertante. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du lit et m'y posa dans une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ma jolie blonde me retira définitivement mon chemisier du bout des doigts en le faisant glisser le long de mes bras, puis dégrafa mon soutien-gorge avec la même douceur. Je la regardais faire. Ses yeux étaient redevenus verts, brillant d'un quelque chose de nouveau. Elle m'observait et me découvrait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Ses doigts frôlaient ma peau échaudée presque avec timidité. Le contraste avec nos ébats contre la porte était saisissant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais j'avais la sensation que c'était important. J'étais entièrement nue devant elle et cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Ses doigts glissaient sur chaque parcelle de ma peau, comme pour se souvenir de ce moment, le graver dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu es si belle. Murmura-t-elle si bas que j'ai cru ne pas comprendre. Es-tu sûre de vouloir continuer ?

Je lui levais le menton pour que ses yeux jade s'accrochent à mes prunelles chocolat.

\- Oui, Emma.

\- Diras-tu la même chose une fois le sortilège levé ?

\- Oui, j'espère. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je compte sur toi pour me rappeler cette conversation et ce que je vais te dire: Là, je suis certaine de ce que je veux. Et c'est toi, Emma. Sort ou non !

Je lui caressais la joue délicatement avant qu'elle ne se lève devant moi. Le shérif se déshabilla tout en douceur. Je m'installais plus confortablement sur le lit et l'observais d'un œil lubrique. Dans un premier temps, elle retira son pull puis son débardeur, la laissant en soutien-gorge turquoise. Ses mains attrapèrent ensuite le bouton de son pantalon qu'elle détacha facilement, puis ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Elle enleva ses chaussures du bout du pied sur le talon et fit glisser son jeans slim le long de ses jambes pâles. Pour le retirer complètement, elle courba le dos sensuellement et je n'en perdis pas une miette. Sa culotte assortie à son soutien-gorge la rendait divine. L'un après l'autre, elle ôta culotte et soutien-gorge, la laissant devant moi dans le plus simple appareil. Elle était d'une beauté égale à celle des déesses de l'antiquité, et m'hypnotisait complètement. Elle revint vers le lit, sur lequel elle grimpa à quatre pattes jusqu'à venir me surplomber. Elle allongea son corps sur le mien ce qui me fit frissonner de part en part.

De ses jambes, elle écarta les miennes pour s'y engouffrer et s'installer. Ses lèvres revinrent capturer les miennes, mais ses baisers étaient dorénavant emplis de tendresse, et si je laissais mon coeur parler, je dirais d'amour également. Son corps commençait à se mouvoir contre le mien, permettant à nos intimités de se frotter en délicatesse. Mon excitation toujours autant présente se mêla à celle d'Emma. Je constatais qu'elle était autant trempée que moi, alors que je n'avais rien fait. Elle s'appuya sur ses bras pour se soulever, juste suffisamment pour plonger nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus pendant que nos corps ondulaient ensemble dans un même rythme. Tout était en délicatesse, elle agissait de manière à m'entourer de douceur et je la remerciais pour ça. J'aimais son côté fougueux, presque bestial, mais j'adorais d'avantage sa bienveillance et sa tendresse. Elle me rendait exceptionnelle.

Elle se redressa et m'amena avec elle. Je me retrouvais assise sur ses cuisses, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille sensuellement. Elle s'occupa de mes seins avec assurance. Ses mains les caressaient alors que sa langue les léchait avidement. Je sentis l'une de ses mains descendre plus au sud, frôlant, au passage, ma peau légèrement en sueur. Je l'agrippais, mes bras enroulés autour de son cou, gémissant mon plaisir au creux de son oreille. Elle posa finalement sa main sur mon sexe trempé. L'effet de ses doigts sur moi, à cet endroit, me fit tressaillir d'impatience. Elle me caressait, ses doigts glissant jusqu'à mon entre humide. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle me pénétra lentement, et poussa son doigt profondément, me faisant gémir bien plus fort. Emma commença de doux va et vient que j'accompagnais de mouvement de hanche. Je sentais ma cyprine couler hors de mon être et cela me rendait complètement folle. Ma belle blonde ajouta un second doigt dans sa manœuvre, tandis que son pouce cajolait mon clitoris durci et prêt à exploser. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et je sentais la tension, logé dans mon bas-ventre jusque-là, descendre vers mon sexe. J'agrippais Emma plus fort encore quand un cri de jouissance sorti de ma bouche lorsque l'orgasme me frappa violemment.

Emma faisait durer mon plaisir. J'avais la sensation de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, elle continuait tout en douceur ses caresses pour me faire redescendre sur terre, avant de sentir le plaisir revenir en force. J'ondulais sur elle, ses doigts en moi. Emma avait placé son bras autour de ma taille pour appuyer un peu plus ses va-et-vient. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais, j'étais perdue entre le paradis et les limbes de la sexualité. Je courbais mon dos vers l'arrière, dans cette position je sentais encore plus ses doigts s'activer à me donner un immense plaisir. Quelque fraction de secondes plus tard, un second orgasme envahit mon corps que je hurlais à travers la pièce.

Ma tête tournait tellement que je me croyais partir dans l'inconscience. Elle retira ses doigts tout en douceur, mais cela suffit à me faire sursauter. Emma s'allongea tendrement sur le lit, attrapant le drap au passage pour nous recouvrir. Instinctivement, je me tournais vers elle pour prendre place au creux de ses bras, au chaud, à l'abri, rassurer et me sentant étrangement à ma place. Sous les douces attentions d'Emma, qui me caressait le dos et le bras, mes yeux se fermèrent dans un sommeil calme et réparateur sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

 ***Parti dans un pays non répertorié, peut-être même inexistant, laissez un message***

 **Bien... Voilà, voilà... Vous êtes encore là ou vous êtes parties en courant?**

 **J'espère malgré tout que vous êtes toujours là... Le début du chapitre 6 sera dans la même lignée, puis une petite confrontation Fille - Mère - Belle-fille - Belle-mère...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, bonne ou pas, que je sache si j'abandonne ou non!**

 **A samedi pour la suite.**

 **;-)**


	6. Visite surprise

**Bonjour à toutes.**

 **Avant de commencer, je ne me voyais pas publier aujourd'hui sans avoir une triste pensée aux victimes des attentats d'hier soir, vendredi 13 novembre 2015. Si comme moi, vous aviez de la famille ou des amis sur Paris, j'espère sincèrement que tout va bien pour eux :'( ...**

 **Je suis désolée d'introduire ce nouveau chapitre comme ça, mais je pense sincèrement que c'est important. Nous sommes tou(te)s concerné(e)s.**

 **Merci pour vos review, vos Mp, vos follow et vos favs. Merci également pour l'accueil du chapitre précédent. Vous m'avez bien fait sourire avec vos review et je suis très contente si le passage M vous a conquis.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 6, un réveil fort sympathique et une visite surprise.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Visite surprise -**

 _Ma t_ _ête tournait tellement que je me croyais partir dans l'inconscience. Elle retira ses doigts tout en douceur, mais cela suffit à me faire sursauter. Emma s'allongea tendrement sur le lit, attrapant le drap au passage pour nous recouvrir. Instinctivement, je me suis tournée vers elle pour prendre place au creux de ses bras, au chaud, à l'abri, rassurer et me sentant étrangement à ma place. Sous les douces attentions d'Emma, qui me caressait le dos et le bras, mes yeux se fermèrent dans un sommeil calme et réparateur sans que je ne puisse rien y faire._

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Les premières lueurs du jour se reflétaient dans le miroir dans l'angle de la pièce. La chaleur chatouillait délicatement la joue d'Emma qui finit par se réveiller. Elle constata difficilement ou elle était à cause du sommeil persistant. Un poids sur elle l'empêchait de bouger, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et aperçu une chevelure ébène éparpillée sur sa poitrine dénudée. Régina dormait encore à poing fermé, un bras placé possessivement autour de sa taille et une jambe sur les siennes. Elle était prisonnière, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait s'évader. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie, elle avait découvert une femme magnifique et goûté au plaisir féminin. Elle aurait dû être perturbée, perdue, se poser des questions, mais non. Elle était bien, heureuse et à sa place avec la brune dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser son épaule nue du bout des doigts. Elle vit le frissonnement se former sur la peau hâlée de Régina ce qui la réveilla.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Murmurai-je avant de refermer mes yeux puis de les rouvrir difficilement.

Je regardais la femme sur laquelle j'étais allongée et me remémorais notre nuit. Dieu que ça avait été divin.

\- Bonjour. Chuchota-t-elle me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

\- Bonjour à toi. Je suis désolée Emma.

\- Pourquoi désolée ?

\- Pour m'être endormie…

Je rougissais sous l'aveu à moitié formulé, et Emma comprit.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ça. La nuit a été parfaite. La plus belle de toute ma vie.

Emma me caressait pour me faire comprendre et accepter ses paroles. Ses mains glissaient sur mon bras jusqu'à ma main, que nous entremêlons. Son pouce faisait de légers petits cercles sur le dessus de ma main et cette simple petite, toute petite, intention, faisait battre mon coeur. Jamais je n'avais reçu autant d'attention de la part de quelqu'un, et le découvrir avec Emma était merveilleux.

\- Pourtant je n'ai rien fait…

\- Régina ? M'appela-t-elle pour que je la regarde dans mes yeux, ce que je fais immédiatement. Je m'en fiche que tu te sois endormie ou que tu ne m'aies pas touché. D'accord ? Ce qui compte, c'est cette nuit magnifique qu'on a passée et qui a été très intense pour moi aussi. Crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Vouloir offrir. Juste offrir pour le plaisir de donner et non attendre quelque chose en échange. Ton plaisir et tes orgasmes ont été amplement suffisants pour moi. Je te le promets.

\- Que va-t-on faire une fois le sort brisé?

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à nous de décider ? Et non un stupide sortilège jeter par une nana qui n'a sûrement jamais eu chaud comme on a eu chaud hier soir.

Voilà de nouveau qu'elle me faisait penser à autre chose qu'au travail qui nous attendait. Je lâchais la main d'Emma pour commencer de délicates caresses sur le ventre de mon amante. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que sous ses épaisseurs vestimentaires se cachait un ventre si ferme et si musclé. Du bout de mon index, je parcourais sa peau blanche en contraste avec la mienne. Je remontais lentement ma main vers ses seins que j'entrepris de frôler, également du bout du doigt. Je vis son corps réagir en quelques secondes, ses tétons érigés, m'appelant avec désir. Je plaçais ma jambe totalement de l'autre côté et me retrouvais à califourchon sur le corps nu d'Emma. Ses mains trouvèrent d'instinct mes hanches qu'elle pressa sur elle. Une douce friction se mit en place guidé par les mains d'Emma et mes hanches en mouvements.

\- Ne balade pas trop tes mains ou je te les attache. Compris ? Chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille pendant que mes seins caressaient les siens.

Elle hocha la tête, stupéfaite par mes propos. Je m'empressais de capturer son un délicieux sourire dans un fiévreux baiser. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ses lèvres, elles étaient devenues comme une drogue à laquelle on est dépendant. Mes mains apprivoisaient ses tétons gentiment en les faisant rouler sous mes paumes ou en les pinçant affectueusement.

Suivant mon instinct de débutante, je glissais lentement ma main droite vers son ventre puis vers son sexe. Elle était trempée et cela m'excitait plus que de raison. Ma main, plaquée sur son intimité, domptait les pulsions qui m'indiquaient de la prendre sans ménagement. Mon propre sexe était trempé, je sentais mon essence couler sur ma main avec laquelle j'étais également en contact. Les frottements ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon plaisir et celui d'Emma.

Elle me tenait toujours les hanches, ondulant de plus en plus sous ma main.

\- S'il te plaît, Régina… J'ai très envie.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc, mes doigts se mirent en mouvements et sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, je la pénétrais de deux doigts. Accentuant les va-et-vient grâce à mes hanches et aux mains d'Emma qui installaient un rythme. Sa poitrine se souleva lorsqu'elle cambra son corps pour sentir plus profondément mes doigts en elle. La sensation que j'avais à lui donner du plaisir était incroyable, et le pouvoir de domination que j'avais sur elle était irréellement délicieux.

Je sentais mon propre plaisir croître au fur et à mesure de ses gémissements plus forts. Le centre de mon plaisir frottait contre ma main ce qui me déclenchait à chaque pression, une vague de chaleur et de plaisir. Je retournais mes doigts en Emma et mon pouce trouva immédiatement le mont durci de ma belle. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir non retenu. Sa respiration était erratique et sa peau commençait à perler de sueur.

\- Ne t'arrête… surtout pas… M'ordonna-t-elle entre deux gémissements

Je m'allongeais un peu plus sur elle, nos poitrines en contact, c'était excessivement délicieux. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses qu'elle agrippa, pour maintenir le rythme qu'elle imposait. Le plaisir, provenant de mon corps, n'allait pas tarder à exploser quand je sentis les parois de son sexe se resserrer sur mes doigts. A quelques secondes d'intervalle, mais dans un même cri de jouissance, Emma et moi fûmes frappées par un orgasme qui me transcenda.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me força à m'allonger totalement sur elle. Je retirais mes doigts de son sexe ce qui lui provoqua un frisson surdimensionné. Mes bras trouvèrent le repos de chaque côté de son visage. J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres en de petits baisers légers auxquelles elle ne répondait même pas, trop épuisée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait de vivre. Je me décalais sur le côté et repris la place que j'avais lors de mon réveil.

\- Gina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne t'excuse plus jamais de t'être endormie.

Nous rigolions ensemble et c'était bon. Pas de prise de tête, pas de question qui vous mine le moral. Juste le bien-être d'être avec quelqu'un et avec qui on se sent en parfaire harmonie. C'était le cas avec Emma et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

\- On va devoir s'occuper de ce sortilège.

\- Oui, je vais passer chez Mary-Margaret pour…

La sonnette de l'entrée m'avait coupé la parole en résonnant dans tout le manoir.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Nous enfilons en vitesse quelque chose d'approprié et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Pieds nus toutes les deux, nous arrivons devant la porte d'entrée. J'allais ouvrir quand Emma me bloque et m'enlace dans une étreinte chaleureuse avant de m'offrir un long et tendre baiser. Un sourire sur les lèvres j'ouvre la lourde porte blanche.

\- Bonjour Régina.

\- Snow ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Maman ?

\- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Régina t'a posé la question d'abord.

Voila qu'un véritable tournoi de ping-pong venait de débuter dans le hall de ma maison. Le visage de Snow affichait l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Elle était complètement déboussolée de trouver sa fille, chez moi et en petite robe de chambre en satin. Cela faisait bondir mon cœur de joie et d'amusement. Avant de poursuivre sur ma lancée, Snow me devança d'une voix tranchante.

\- La malédiction a été brisée. On ne sait absolument pas comment, alors donc a décidé de se réunir à la mairie.

\- Depuis quand est-elle levée ? Demanda Emma suspicieuse

\- Dans la matinée.

\- Oh...

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas contente ? Lui demanda sa mère en posant un main se voulant réconfortante sur son bras.

Je pouvais sentir d'ici le cerveau d'Emma en ébullition, il fallait à tout prix gérer les choses autrement. Je me doutais que les questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de ma belle blonde étaient en lien avec notre rapprochement et la malédiction.

\- Avouez que c'était drôle quand même. Vous et Gold.

Je l'aperçus rougir dans une grimace. Elle garda le silence, préférant sûrement ne pas parler de cette situation plus que rocambolesque.

\- Il faisait tout de même moins niais qu'avec Belle, mais toi, tu étais toujours aussi cruche.

\- Régina !

Emma s'éveilla enfin et sortie de ses rêveries. Elle me faisait complètement craquer avec cet air mécontent. Voir le mélange entre la colère et l'amusement dans ses beaux yeux verts me donnait envie de pimenter un peu cette petite visite surprise.

\- Quoi mon amour, c'est vrai. Même toi tu l'as dit.

J'avais fait exprès d'employer un petit surnom qui, je savais, ferait mouche.

\- Mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici. S'agaçais Snow faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Ça m'a l'air clair pourtant. Insistais-je innocemment.

\- Régina !

\- Quoi. Ta mère n'est pas très perspicace quand même. Continuais-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille dans un geste très tendre et délicat. Je m'amusais peut-être de la situation, mais mes gestes étaient sincères et je voulais qu'Emma le comprenne.

\- La malédiction vous a, visiblement, réunie. C'est très étrange, mais pourquoi tu es encore là si la malédiction est brisée.

\- Depuis quand est-elle brisée exactement ? Demanda Emma pour connaître si le sortilège était bien lié à notre rapprochement.

\- Vers 9 heures, je dirais.

\- Et à 10 heures, tu étais bien occupée chérie… La rassurais-je tendrement.

Il était clair que ce qu'il nous était arrivées, était dû au sort des mille éclats. Car même si je n'osais pas me l'avouer, Emma m'avait toujours attiré. Jamais je n'aurais fait le premier pas vers elle, et visiblement, Emma ne l'aurait pas fait non plus. Nos fiertés vont devoir être revues à la baisse, si nous voulons faire quelque chose ensemble. Alors certes, le sort était la cause de notre rapprochement en montrant moins nos pudeurs, nos réserves, dans nos comportements et en affichant une attitude plus confiante, plus entreprenante… Mais ce que nous ressentions maintenant, une fois le sort levé, était bien la preuve que cela était réel avant tout ce capharnaüm.

Nos corps fusionnés dans une douce étreinte, nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et l'étincelle que j'y découvrais me rassurait sur nous. Elle était bien là, avec moi.

\- Occupé à quoi ? Tenta la petite brune devant moi qui écarquilla les yeux face à mon air plus que satisfait que je lui réservais.

\- Désolée, c'est interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

\- Emma ? !

\- Régina !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Emma, j'espère pour toi qu'elle est encore sous l'emprise de la malédiction pour insinuer des choses pareilles.

\- Comment je le pourrais, elle est rompue.

\- Si ton père apprend ça Emma, tu vas le voir bondir.

\- Hey ! Je suis majeur, ok.

\- C'est vrai ? M'étonnais-je ironiquement. Pour un peu, vu la réaction de ta chère mère, je pensais faire un acte de pédophilie. Tu me rassures.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Régina, tu n'auras pas ma fille !

Snow se dirigeait vers moi, l'air plutôt menaçant mais ma chevalière en robe de chambre blanche s'interposa entre elle et moi dans un mouvement déterminé. Même si notre vie dans la foret enchantée était désormais loin de nous, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait face à Blanche-Neige pour protéger l'Evil Queen. C'était certes, bien différent, mais l'accélération des battements de mon cœur était bien réelle. Je me sentais enfin à ma place, à coté d'Emma, en sécurité.

\- Oh je peux décider quand même !?

\- De toute façon, on se retrouve à la mairie pour une réunion de crise. Emma tu rentres avec moi.

Sa mère voulu lui attrapé le bras mais Emma recula d'un pas, bien décidé à rester avec moi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas lavée, et crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Ne dis plus rien !

Profitant de ce petit moment de faiblesse de Snow, je collais mon corps contre le dos d'Emma et enroula mes bras autour de sa taille, joignant le plat de mes mains sur son ventre.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ta fille, Snow. Elle sera toute propre, partout.

\- Rhaaa !

Blanche venait de quitter le manoir en claquant la porte alors qu'Emma et moi éclatâmes de rire.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?

\- Avoue que c'était drôle !

\- File à la douche plutôt que de dire des bêtises. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

J'étais très amusée par notre complicité. Elle était si évidente que je me demandais comment on avait fait pour se haïr. Je montais sur la première marche de l'escalier, un grand sourire dessiné et illuminant sûrement mon visage. Je me retournai et l'amenais vers moi en attrapant doucement le col de sa robe de chambre.

\- D'accord, mais bien noir le café. On va en avoir besoin je crois.

\- Je n'espère pas…

Nos corps se collèrent parfaitement et ses bras entourèrent ma taille, alors que les miens prenaient place autour de sa nuque. Elle m'offrit un doux baiser. Un de ceux qu'on aimerait avoir chaque matin pour commencer la journée.

* * *

 **Encore une fin de chapitre. J'espère que ce petit passage M vous aura plus et que la petite visite vous aura fait sourire.**

 **J'ai une question pour vous : Qui a brisé le sort ? A votre avis ? J'attends vos pari et vos suggestions dans une review ! Je vous dirais si vous chauffez ou le contraire ! Haha.**

 **J'ai deux nouvelles pour vous. La mauvaise, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. La bonne, vous aurez vos réponses !**

 **Encore merci à vous et à Mercredi!**

 **;-)**


	7. Le plus pur des croyants

**Salut! Voila la suite et fin de cette histoire, relu et corrigé par Miss Myl's ;-)!**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Le plus pur des croyants -**

 _J'étais très amusée par notre complicité. Elle était si évidente que je me demandais comment on avait fait pour se haïr. Je montais sur la première marche de l'escalier, un grand sourire dessiné et illuminant sûrement mon visage. Je me retournai et l'amenais vers moi en attrapant doucement le col de sa robe de chambre._

 _\- D'accord, mais bien noir le café. On va en avoir besoin je crois._

 _\- Je n'espère pas…_

 _Nos corps se collèrent parfaitement et ses bras entourèrent ma taille, alors que les miens prenaient place autour de sa nuque. Elle m'offrit un doux baiser. Un de ceux qu'on aimerait avoir chaque matin pour commencer la journée._

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

J'avais garé ma voiture sur le parking de la mairie. Emma était avec moi, car sa carcasse jaune était en centre-ville depuis la veille au soir. Nous étions là, en silence, à se préparer psychologiquement pour affronter les autres. Surtout Robin pour ma part et les Charmants et Killian pour Emma. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, je devrais certainement m'expliquer avec eux aussi. Ça ne donnait absolument pas envie de monter jusqu'à mon bureau.

\- Faudrait qu'on sorte de la voiture. Me confirma Emma, pas plus rassurer que moi.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis la méchante reine, je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'eux de toute façon !

\- Voilà qui est bien dit. Allé hop !

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux ou trois hochements de tête pour dire bonjour et nous étions devant mon bureau. Emma m'agrippa par la nuque et m'embrassa d'un baiser appuyé. Front contre front, on s'encourageait silencieusement.

\- Bonjour à tous. Remis de vos émotions ? Demandais-je à chacun avant de m'asseoir derrière mon bureau en chêne.

Je pouvais remarquer les attitudes étranges de chacun. Snow et David se tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, sûrement dû à une dispute récente. Robin me fuyait du regard. C'était la seconde fois qu'il me trompait. Killian cherchait désespérément l'attention d'Emma qui l'ignorait complètement. Leroy et Granny, eux semblaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ils s'étaient peut-être trouvés, comme j'avais trouvé Emma.

\- Non pas vraiment ! Attaqua Snow sans préambule.

\- Maman, ne commence pas.

\- Emma, ce que ta mère nous a dit… C'est vrai ?

Emma me regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'espoir brillant en eux. Je hochais doucement la tête pour lui signifier mon accord.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Affirma-t-elle fermement regardant ses parents avec défi.

Le silence plomba le bureau entier. Il était tellement lourd, qu'il plombait sûrement la ville entière.

\- Emma…

\- Non, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Vous voulez qu'on fasse un petit tour de table ? Silence… Non ? Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je vais commencer par vous David et Mary-Margaret, toi papa, tu es parti sans un mot retrouver Marianne et toi maman, tu as fini dans les bras de Gold à vous bécoter en pleine rue. Killian et Belle, vous vous êtes littéralement sautés dessus. Robin, tu es allé chercher Ruby jusque dans sa chambre. Et je ne parle même pas de Granny avec Leroy et d'Archie avec l'épicier.

\- QUOI ? S'étouffa Leroy avec son verre d'eau qu'il recracha.

\- Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir ! Mon tapis est de grande valeur, je vous serai gréée de ne pas baver dessus.

\- Oui bah la prochaine fois, dites à votre shérif de prévenir avant de sortir des choses pareilles.

\- Bref, là n'est pas le problème, continua Emma sûre d'elle, un peu plus et notre ville courait dans un chaos monstre. Le sort a été levé et faut savoir comment.

\- Et toi, tu faisais quoi ? Demanda David à sa fille

\- J'étais avec Régina. On discutait sur le banc en face de la bibliothèque. Répondit-elle simplement presque avec désinvolture.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, je t'ai trouvé en robe de chambre chez Régina tout à l'heure ? Ajouta sa mère voulant nous confronter.

\- Régina ?

\- Quoi Robin ? M'agaçais-je devant ses yeux m'implorant de connaître la vérité. Tu as joué avec mes sentiments alors ne fais pas cette tête. Tu n'as aucun droit. À aucun moment, nous avons parlé de nous. Tu as pris mes baisers pour quelque chose d'acquis. Et bien non, je suis désolée. Je n'ai plus du tout confiance en toi. Toi et moi, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé à vrai dire.

\- On pourrait peut-être discuter de tout ça seuls et à tête reposée, non ?

\- Non Robin.

Je me levais et m'avançais vers Emma. Je la voyais me sourire et cela m'encourageait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je glissais ma main dans la sienne pour entremêler nos doigts.

\- Je suis désolée Robin, mais mon coeur ne t'a pas choisi. M'expliquais-je ne quittant pas le regard d'Emma, espérant lui faire passer le message.

Elle hocha la tête et resserra sa prise à l'aide de ses doigts. Je pris une grande respiration et me tournais vers les Charmants.

\- Snow, je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi et David, mais je ne peux pas aller contre ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas. N'y voyez pas une quelconque manipulation pour vous faire du mal comme par le passé, car ce n'est pas le cas. Emma et moi n'avons pas à nous justifier. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe vraiment entre nous, mais je compte bien ne pas laisser ma chance s'envoler une fois de plus. J'aimerais juste que tout se passe bien.

Le couple royal se fixait et il était évident qu'ils communiquaient du regard. Jugeant mes paroles. Prêchant le vrai du faux. Mais Emma ne leur laissa pas plus longtemps quand elle prit la parole à son tour.

\- Papa, maman, je ne vous demande pas d'accepter ce qui risque fortement d'arriver. Quelque chose à changer hier, c'est indéniable et tout comme Régina, je ne veux pas laisser ma chance. Je veux que vous nous laissiez du temps et de l'espace. Je vous aime, mais je n'ai pas besoin de présence parentale. Mais plutôt amicale.

\- Oh ma chérie…

Snow s'avança vers elle et la prit brièvement dans ses bras avant d'accepter sa proposition. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi et sans avoir le temps de lui interdire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, j'étais emprisonnée dans ses bras, figée contre elle.

\- Nous sommes ici depuis des années et tout se passe très bien, hormis les quelques méchants qui nous chatouillent de temps en temps, mais Régina nous a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle avait changé. J'en ai beaucoup douté au début, mais tout ça fait parti du passé, alors foutez leur la paix !

Granny venait de s'exprimer pour la première fois et cela me faisait chaud au coeur qu'elle nous défende de la sorte. J'étais très touchée.

\- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé. Proposa Crochet, sûrement pressé de changer de conversation.

J'avais vu son regard s'assombrir en comprenant ce qu'il se passait entre Emma et moi. Je savais que ce cher capitaine rêvait de faire d'Emma sa petite amie, mais maintenant, Emma était à moi et il était hors de question que je la laisse.

\- Bon, récapitulons, commençais-je, le sortilège sépare les véritables amours donc ce n'est pas un baiser véritable qui a rompu la malédiction. De plus, nous n'avons pas de quoi fabriquer l'antidote et enfin personne n'est parti à sa recherche, faute de temps…

\- Si. Moi.

Comme un seul homme, tous se retournèrent vers la voix masculine.

\- Henry ? Comment ça toi ? Demanda Emma légèrement effrayée par ce qu'avait bien pu faire Henry.

\- Oui, moi. J'étais dans la chambre d'Emma comme tu me l'avais ordonné maman, mais quelque temps après j'ai entendu Mary-Margaret rigoler. J'ai cru que tout était fini alors je suis descendu. Grand-mère embrassait le mauvais grand-père.

Henry se mit à grimacer en repensant à ses visions nocturnes.

\- Fais-moi penser à lui payer des séances chez Archie. Je pense qu'il va en avoir besoin. Me chuchota Emma au creux de l'oreille en rigolant à moitié. Sa réflexion me fit sourire, puis Henry continua.

\- C'est là que j'ai compris que rien n'était terminé. Je me suis dit que si tout le monde réagissait comme ça, jamais on y arriverait. J'ai alors pris mon manteau et je suis parti. Je suis allée jusqu'au mur à vélo et j'ai cherché une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Tu es restée tout seul dehors ? Toute la nuit ? Es-tu conscient qu'il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ?

\- Oui maman, je sais.

Il baissa la tête comprenant le danger de ses actions. Je m'approchais de lui pour l'encercler dans une étreinte rassurante. Emma se joignit à nous et lui intima de continuer son récit.

\- J'ai trouvé une grotte dans la glace.

\- Une grotte ? Avec Robin, on n'a rien trouvé hier.

\- Je suis passé deux fois devant avant de la voir. Je suis entré et je l'ai vu.

\- Quoi donc gamin ?

\- Le miroir. Celui du livre ! Et la reine des glaces était là aussi.

\- Mon Dieu, mon chéri, dis-moi que tu es parti directement.

\- Non maman. J'avais apporté mon lance-pierre et je m'en suis servi. J'ai touché le miroir du premier coup qui s'est brisé directement. La reine des glaces… elle a... disparue dans un nuage de fumée bleutée.

Il sortit du bureau et en revint quelques secondes plus tard une grosse urne dans les mains.

\- La fumée s'est engouffrée là-dedans.

Seul le bruit du silence faisait rage dans le bureau de la mairesse. Les bouches ouvertes et les yeux écarquillés, tout le monde essayaient d'assimiler ce qu'Henry venait d'avouer. David fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Charmant s'agenouilla devant lui et le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de reculer, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- On dirait que mon petit-fils est un héros !

\- Merci grand-père !

\- C'est d'la graine de champion mon fils ! Faut pas oublier qu'il a pour mère une sauveuse et une méchante reine.

\- Ancienne méchante reine ! Rectifiais-je sur un ton léger. Je mettrais cette urne à l'abri dans mon caveau, faudrait pas que quelqu'un la fasse sortir !

Ils remercièrent tous mon grand garçon, nous lançant seuls, en famille. J'étais si fière de lui. Tant de chemin parcouru depuis que je l'avais adopté. Il avait développé la spontanéité et l'indépendance d'Emma Swan et la détermination et l'ambition de Régina Mills. Il avait mon allure, mais la gestuelle de ma belle blonde. Une parfaite symbiose elle et moi.

\- Dites, ça sera toujours comme ça maintenant ? Questionna notre fils en prenant place sur le sofa de manière très peu gracieuse.

\- Comment ça Henry ?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de sa question. J'insistais pour qu'il développe en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face. Emma, à côté de lui avec la grâce légendaire des Swan.

\- Vous deux. Je vous ai vu sur le banc.

\- Tu nous as vu discuter, c'est ça ?

\- Non maman. Et ne rougis pas mam'. Alors ?

\- Disons que c'est possible oui. Ça te cause un problème gamin ? Il faut nous le dire si c'est le cas. Lui demanda Emma l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Non non. Au contraire, je trouve ça cool.

\- Cool ! ? Rien de plus

J'étais pétrifié par la réaction de mon fils, mais lui, il ne semblait pas plus perturbé plus que ça. Emma le regardait bizarrement, peut-être que moi aussi, car il reprit la parole :

\- Maman, Robin t'a trompé et il essayait de recoller les morceaux, mais sans vraiment te demander ton avis. Quant à toi mam', Killian est gentil, mais j'en ai marre de jouer les objets pour qu'il fasse ses preuves auprès de toi, avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une figure paternelle, je vous ai toutes les deux, ça me suffit amplement. Et puis il y a David et Gold. Ma famille, c'est nous trois.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as grandi et comprit certaines choses de la vie ?

\- C'est ça d'être entouré d'adulte.

\- Je me pose une question quand même. Pourquoi il n'a pas été touché par le sort. Parce que c'est le cas, sinon il aurait été avec Grace.

\- MAM'!

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai gamin. Arrête de nier. Ta mère est loin d'être bête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette Grâce ? Me souciais-je devant la mine effarée d'Henry qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Euh… Oups… Rien, rien du tout. Dooonc, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai croisé Gold en venant à la mairie. Se précipita Henry pour éviter ma question. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et il m'a dit qu'abritant le coeur du plus pur des croyants, il était évident que je ne pouvais pas, ne plus croire au véritable amour. C'est ce qui m'a protégé du sortilège.

\- Comment ne pas y avoir pensé ! C'est d'une logique évidente.

\- Mam', maman, on rentre à la maison ?

\- Une après-midi en famille me fait terriblement envie. Je suis d'accord.

C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, Henry, Emma et moi prenions la direction du manoir Mills pour y passer notre toute première journée en famille. Première journée qui en a connu beaucoup autres les jours suivants. Beaucoup beaucoup d'autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne quitte plus le domicile.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Cela faisait maintenant 15 ans. Nous n'étions peut-être pas destinées à être le véritable amour l'une de l'autre, mais l'amour que nous avions développé, choyer et protéger, était bien réel. C'était à nous de faire en sorte qu'il soit plus fort et plus puissant. Et nous y arrivions parfaitement. La question de confiance ne se posait même plus, tant notre amour était une évidence. L'amour véritable n'était peut-être pas pour nous, mais il était certain que nos âmes s'attendaient. _Certains disent que les vrais amoureux sont issus d'une seule et même âme coupée en deux à la naissance. Et que ces deux moitiés n'aspirent qu'à se retrouver et se réunir._ J'aime à penser que c'est notre cas. Certes nous avions connu de nombreux problèmes, toujours à courir après les méchants, mais cela était notre quotidien. Quelque chose qu'à Storybrooke, nous aimions finalement. Cela nous rapprochait tous, en quelque sorte.

Aujourd'hui, je me remémore ce jour exceptionnel, car c'est un jour exceptionnel. À chacun des bras d'Henry, Emma et moi étions agrippées à notre chérubin devenu grand. Si grand, qu'il nous dépassait de presque d'une tête. Je le voyais encore courir dans le jardin après Emma lors de nos débuts en famille, parce qu'elle l'avait trop chatouillé. Nous étions si bien. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureuses, en voyant notre fils dans son costume trois-pièces. Nous remontons ensemble l'allée de l'église, pour le laisser seul, attendre sa future femme. Grace, celle-là même pour qui Henry craquait et ce que j'ignorais totalement. Emma et moi, après un tendre je t'aime prononcé au creux de nos oreilles, nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pour assister au mariage de notre fils unique.

* * *

 **Cette fin était écrite depuis le début. Je voulais la modifié un peu, mais je pense qu'un peu d'humour, de romance et de guimauve fera du bien à tout le monde. Je voulais faire un épilogue pour qu'elle est une fin plus détaillée, mais sincèrement, je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Maintenant, je vais me concentrée sur la suite de l'écriture de mon autre fanfiction en cours - Les aléas du destins -.**

 **Merci à vous toutes pour vos follow, favs, review et mp. Merci pour vos encouragements en privé. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire et à l'imaginer. J'espère que votre imagination aura pu vous transmettre les images que moi, j'avais en tête. J'espère également que vous avez compris ce sort un peu remanié par mes soins.**

 **Vous êtes géniaux!**

 **Encore merci et à bientôt!**

 **Sonia ;-)**

 **Phrase en italique à la fin: "Certains disent que les vrais amoureux sont issus d'une seule et même âme coupée en deux à la naissance. Et que ces deux moitiés n'aspirent qu'à se retrouver et se réunir." Tiré du film Upside Down.**


End file.
